Herdeiros das Trevas
by Princesssnapesonserina
Summary: Voldemort descobre que tem dois filhos, e decide assumir sua familia. Essa historia contem palmadas de crianças, adolescentes e adultos, se não gosta não leia. Essa historia vai contar com de-aged. Essa é uma tradução de uma historia em inglês que foi abandonada e que eu vou tentar concluir.
1. Chapter 1 - O primeiro filho

Nota do autor:

 **textos em negrito** : lembranças

 _Textos em italico_ : escrita

OoooOooooOooooOoooOoooOooooO

Foi no salão vagamente iluminado da casa de Riddle que Severus se viu ajoelhado. Os Comensais da Morte reunidos estavam fazendo o mesmo, esperando que o líder deles abordasse.

"Amigos! Por muito tempo, fomos oprimidos! Escondemos pelo medo da perseguição do ser inferior! Os Trouxas controlam o mundo quando deveríamos ser nós! Mesmo agora eles contaminam sua influência através de sua prole "mágica ". Não podemos aceitar estes seres contaminados! Eles são um veneno para a nossa sociedade, enfraquecendo-a de dentro ". Voldemort fez uma pausa em seu discurso e olhou para seus seguidores reunidos. Mesmo que todos usassem máscaras, ele poderia dizer que ficaram extasiados com suas palavras.

"É nosso dever como a sociedade mais nobre livrar-se dessa praga! O que você diz?"

O grupo mascarado aplaudiu, totalmente apanhado no momento. Aqui, o líder deles estava dizendo tudo o que eles esperavam em seus melhores sonhos.

Voldemort virou-se para a direita dele e retirou-se da multidão, uma pessoa muito específica. "Severus, remova sua máscara e venha aqui". Ele acenou, apontando para o lado direito.

Severus levantou-se da posição de joelho e obedeceu ao comando de seu mestre. Ele ficou maravilhado com as mudanças no Senhor das Trevas. Ele não era o homem cara de cobra horrível que ele estava logo após sua ressurreição. Ele de alguma forma, recuperou lentamente sua forma humana, e agora parecia o mesmo que antes de sua queda.

Chegando em seu lado, ele se curvou. "Sim, meu senhor?"

"Você me decepciona Severus". Havia um verdadeiro tom de decepção na voz do Senhor das Trevas que estranhamente fazia Severus se sentir culpado.

Severus nem teve tempo de reagir quando a mão esquerda de Voldemort serpenteava para agarrar o braço esquerdo de Severus.

"Meus seguidores! Parece que temos um espião em nosso meio!" Com essa proclamação, Voldemort apertou sua varinha contra a marca escura de Severo.

"Como um seguidor você será punido, você não está mais apto a usar essa marca orgulhosa!" A intensidade da magia forçou Severus a ficar de joelhos, embora não fosse doloroso, ainda era cansativo.

Ele sentiu uma atração em sua magia, e de repente a marca escura desapareceu com uma nuvem de fumaça negra. Ele olhou para Voldemort; O medo estava percorrendo todo o seu corpo. Este foi certamente o fim. Ele sempre soube qual seria o preço de seu fracasso.

Para a confusão de seus seguidores, Voldemort puxou Severus para seus pés. "Severus, você foi punido como um seguidor, agora você será punido como meu filho!"

Os olhos de Severus se arregalaram naquela revelação. Seu pai estava reconhecendo seu relacionamento!

"E assim seu castigo será…." Cada um na sala estava pendurado na palavra de Voldemort, imaginando o preço da traição. "Uma palmada". Ele terminou

O silêncio na sala era quase palatável, explicou a seus seguidores. "Como pai, é meu dever guiar minha descendência rebelde. Eu o punirei como qualquer pai deveria".

Ele soltou o braço de Severus. "Desnuda o teu fundo e deita sobre o meu colo". Ele ordenou.

"Meu Senhor, por favor! Este castigo é para crianças!" Severus disse, seu rosto estava vermelho, ele rapidamente se levantou e saltou.

"Isso é 'Pai' para você, jovem!" Voldemort repreendeu. "Agora venha aqui!"

Através de dentes cerrados, ele implorou: "Crucio me! Ou mate-me! Qualquer coisa exceto isso! É embaraçoso!"

"Isso é parte do castigo Severus. Você não pode ser uma criança mais, mas você é meu filho. Você nunca será muito velho para se encontrar sobre meu joelho".

"Não! Não, você não pode! Você não pode me espancar, não na frente de todos!" Severus exclamou. Ele sentiu que não podia perder nada nesse ponto por seu desafio, pois ele preferiria muito um crucio ou avada kadavera rápido e talvez sua desobediência forçaria a mão de seu pai a um desses castigos mais comuns e menos embaraçosos.

"Você me decepciona com sua desobediência". Voldemort disse com um suspiro. Ele então tirou a varinha e murmurou 'Imperio'.

Severus encontrou seu corpo traidor se movendo por sua própria vontade e, para o seu horror e humilhação, ele abaixou as calças e as cuecas e foi deitar sobre o colo do Lord das Trevas.

Voldemort então conjurou um chinelo e colocou-a ao seu lado. Não perdeu tempo, ele abaixou a mão no fundo virado para cima. Severus ofegou e arqueou as costas quando a dor abrasadora se espalhou por suas nádegas.

Voldemort começou a um ritmo furioso, desembarcando as palmadas rapidamente e com força. Com cada pancada, o corpo de Severus deu uma contração involuntária e suas pernas sacudiram. Ele estava gritando quase desde o início, e estava se contorcendo depois das vinte primeiras pancadas.

O fundo de Severus estava em chamas! Era inacreditável o quanto parecia que as brasas estavam sendo pressionadas. Depois de uma enxurrada de espinhas especialmente rígidas, Severus não pôde deixar de deixar-se ir e lágrimas caíram de seus olhos.

"Por favor, OWWWW! Meu Senhor! OWWWW! Eu sou OWWW! Desculpe! OWWW! Por favor, PAI!" Severus implorou.

Internamente, Voldemort estava satisfeito, mas ele manteve uma expressão severa em seu rosto quando ele colocou o chinelo em jogo.

"Quando você faz juramentos, SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! Se espera que você os mantenha! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! Você não espiará esse Dumbbled louco! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! Você nunca mais me enganará! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! Está claro? " Voldemort questionou

"Sim, Pai!" Severus gritou e caiu sobre o colo do pai, soluçando fortemente.

Voldemort entregou mais vinte golpes duros para o fundo de Severus.

Severus gritou com cada novo golpe, enquanto os soluços sacudiam o corpo e a sua humilhação, ele jogou a mão para trás, tentando parar os swats.

Voldemort simplesmente gruniu e prendeu a mão ofensiva e rebelde em um dos seus próprios segurando firmemente contra as costas de Snape e aterraram um golpe duro para cada coxa.

"Você não tenta frustrar seu castigo, colocando sua mão no meu caminho jovem". Voldemort repreendeu enquanto ele terminava o remando com cinco golpes abrasadores para o lugar sentado de Severus.

Severus gritou e chutou quando o chinelo atingiu suas coxas macias, encobrindo, talvez não tenha sido sua melhor ideia, pois achou que doía muito pior para ter suas coxas atingidas.

Ele cedeu, tornando-se apenas uma bagunça soluçante, quando os cinco finais caíram em seu já manchado e avermelhado traseiro.

Olhando para o filho dele, que era uma bagunça quebrada de lágrimas, Voldemort não podia deixar de sentir um pouco triste com o que ele havia perdido na vida. Ele parecia tão jovem e necessitado de seu pai e ele parecia muito com sua mãe que enviou Voldemort em uma viagem pela estrada da memória.

OoOoOoOoOo

 **Fora perto do Lago Negro, uma jovem sentada enrolou-se num cobertor de piquenique encostado a um garoto que era sobre sua idade. Ela esticou e endireitou a gravata verde e prateada que ele usava, que era idêntica à sua.**

 **Ele se inclinou e beijou-a, enfiando um longo fio de cabelo preto atrás da orelha. Ela era perfeita; um sangue puro, de uma longa fila de feiticeiros e bruxas poderosos e respeitados. A família Prince tinha apenas o tipo de linhagem que ele apreciava e ele se contentaria com nada menos com a garota com quem ele se casaria.**

 **"Mmm, Tom devemos ir, temos transfigurações e o Professor Dumbledore não ficará feliz se chegarmos tarde a sua classe novamente". Ela disse depois que relutantemente quebrou o beijo.**

 **"Eileen você se preocupa demais, mas se você insistir, devemos voltar para o castelo". Tom disse se inclinando para outro beijo.**

 **Eileen esquivou o beijo com uma risadinha quando ela se levantou, puxando Tom para cima pela gravata que ela ainda não abandonara.**

 **"Eu insisto." Ela riu numa tentativa fracassada de ser firme.**

 **Uma vez que Tom estava de pé, soltou a gravata e segurou sua mão quase arrastando-o para o castelo.**

OoOoOoOoOo

 **Tom sorriu para Eileen enquanto caminhavam pelos terrenos cobertos de neve para a borda da floresta proibida.**

 **Eileen parecia fascinada por sua beleza enquanto caminhava de mãos dadas com Tom. Ela não tinha ideia de por que ele queria falar numa caminhada quando estava tão frio. Tom não costumava gostar muito do frio, embora Eileen amava a neve, Tom se importou mais com os dias quentes do final da primavera e do verão.**

 **Tom parou na beira da floresta logo antes da primeira linha de árvores que marcou o lugar onde os estudantes não podiam ir mais longe.**

 **Virando-se para encarar Eileen, estendeu a mão suavemente e escovou uma corda de longos cabelos pretos e sedosos do rosto e olhou profundamente nos profundos olhos de seu carvão.**

 **Varrendo suas roupas de volta, ele se ajoelhou no cobertor fresco da neve. Ao mexer no bolso, tirou uma pequena caixa de veludo preto e segurou-a diante dele. Os olhos de Eileen se afastaram quando ela o observou, sabia que suas ações só podiam significar uma coisa. Seu coração parou um momento antes de começar a trabalhar duas vezes como se quisesse sair de seu peito.**

 **Tom virou o topo da caixa aberto para revelar um anel de noivado, um grande diamante flanqueado por duas esmeraldas em uma platina. Ela ofegou; não havia como Tom poderia ter comprado uma joia tão cara e requintada e ela se perguntou ociosamente se ele tinha falado com seu pai.**

 **O Sr. Prince amava Tom, e eles tiveram, teve uma conversa política sobre a qual Eileen escolheu se afastar. O Sr. Prince pensou que Tom seria um jovem inteligente, poderoso e talentoso, que seria um complemento maravilhoso para a família. Ele havia perguntado no verão passado quando Tom visitou, se ele planejava se casar com sua menina, então era muito possível que ele tivesse recebido o anel para ele.**

 **Eileen não se importou muito enquanto Tom sorriu para ela e ela sorriu de volta.**

 **"Eileen, você se casará comigo?" Ele perguntou olhando para ela com adoração.**

 **"Sim!" Ela respondeu e Tom colocou o anel em seu dedo antes de ficar de pé e varrendo-a para um beijo apaixonado e apaixonado.**

OoOoOoOoOo

 **Eileen observou com grandes olhos de obsidiana quando Tom realizou um feitiço em um pequeno grupo de seus ex-colegas de classe.**

 **Eles se formaram no mês anterior e vão se casar no mês que virá.**

 **Os homens ajoelhados diante dele se contorceram por um momento e uma imagem de um crânio com uma serpente enrolada através dela apareceu no ar antes que uma imagem idêntica se marque em cada um dos antebraços dos homens ajoelhados.**

 **Ela esperou até que os homens tenham sido demitidos e partiram antes de entrar na sala e alertar Tom de sua presença.**

 **"O que você estava fazendo?" Ela exigiu com uma coragem que ela não sentia.**

 **"Marcando o primeiro de meus seguidores", ele respondeu como se não houvesse nada de errado com a mágica incrivelmente escura que ele usara. A magia negra que Eileen ainda podia sentir crepitação no ar à sua volta.**

 **Ela colocou uma mão protetora em seu abdômen, uma ação que significava que foi perdida por Tom.**

 **"Tom, o que você está brincando é incrivelmente escuro e perigoso. Pare antes que algo realmente ruim aconteça". Ela implorou com ele.**

 **"Parar? Apenas comecei, apenas comecei a purgar o mundo de sua imundície e a torná-lo um lugar melhor para os verdadeiramente dignos, aqueles de sangue puro". Ele falou com orgulho antes de virar os calcanhares e se dirigir para a cama deixando um Eileen assustado e preocupado sozinho no salão.**

 **Ele acordou na manhã seguinte para encontrar o lado da cama de Eileen ainda vazio e frio, indicando que ela não tinha dormido lá na noite anterior.**

 **Do lado da cama havia um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado e no topo do pergaminho descansava o anel de noivado de Eileen. Ele abriu o pedaço de pergaminho para revelar a amável escrita de Eileen.**

 ** _" Querido Tom,_**

 ** _Eu amo você com todo o meu coração, mas não posso suportar estar em torno de uma magia tão escura. Você me assusta às vezes e desejo não viver com medo e eu me recuso a trazer uma criança nela._**

 ** _Eu sei que você deseja um herdeiro, mas não vou lhe fornecer um. Eu arrumei todos os meus pertences e não retornarei. Por favor, não venha me procurar, se você me amou, deixe-me ir._**

 ** _Com amor sempre e para sempre,_**

 ** _Eileen "_**

 **Tom rasgou a carta antes de colocar os pedaços em chamas e jogou o anel pela sala. Ele então desabou de volta em seus travesseiros.**

 **Ele perdeu o amor de sua vida e, embora ele não tivesse como saber disso na época, seu filho também.**

 **Eileen estava grávida de dois meses no momento em que ela saiu, mas ela nunca disse que não queria que ele soubesse antes do casamento.**

 **Era vergonhoso conceber antes do casamento e ela sabia que para Tom era ainda mais porque sua mãe tinha, e teve ele e ela não estava casada com seu pai e seu pai os abandonara.**

OoOoOoOoOo

Um choro e lágrimas do homem mais jovem, ainda deitado sobre o colo, quebrou Voldemort do seu devaneio e ele passou a mão pelos cabelos suados de seu filho. Substituindo sua roupa, ele endireitou o homem mais novo e o fez descansar com o fundo entre as pernas e a cabeça apoiada no ombro enquanto Severus continuava a chorar suavemente.

Atrás de sua máscara Malfoy sorriu, ele sabia que, se ele fosse encontrado como um espião, ele estaria morto onde ele estava no momento, mas isso fez com que a humilhação de Snape fosse ainda mais doce. E aceitou que ele fez, ele deliciou-se com os gritos e os choros, o sorriso sorrindo quando as "lagrimas" começaram. Pobre pequeno Sevy implorando com seu pai para parar de bater seu pobre fundo nu. Foi tudo muito bom. Mas ele não ousa dizer nada nem fazer barulho para alertar o Senhor para sua diversão.

Pensamentos semelhantes estavam passando pelas mentes de cada Comensal da Morte reunidos lá, exceto para Rabicho que estava mexendo nervosamente com a bainha de suas vestes e tentando não se molhar. Mas todos ficaram ajoelhados e não ousaram exibir mais do que seus choques.

Quando Voldemort levantou, todos imediatamente se prostraram. Levando seu filho, ele se dirigiu a seus seguidores. "Eu vou me aposentar pela noite e estou levando meu filho para o meu quarto. Saiba isso! Ele está sob MINHA proteção, você não vai prejudicá-lo de nenhuma maneira, ou você vai responder a mim!"

Com isso ele saiu da sala, deixando para trás um grupo muito confuso de Comensais da Morte.

O fundo de Severus sofreu muito, para ele se envergonhar mais pelas ações de seu pai, além de que, ele já estava tão humilhado que ele decidiu apenas curtir seu pai carregando ele e ele escondeu o rosto no peito do homem enquanto as lágrimas continuavam a fluir.

Voldemort levou Severus para o quarto dele. Alcançando a sala, ele colocou seu filho deitado em seu estômago na cama. Os olhos de Severus eram meras fendas enquanto a exaustão se apoderava. Acomodando em seu filho, Voldemort esfregou círculos gentis nas costas. Severus olhou para o pai com uma leve carranca no rosto.

"Você realmente teve que fazer isso na frente de todos?" Ele perguntou um pouco petulantemente sem se preocupar em verificar sua atitude, pois ele não estava mais com medo de o homem o matar.

Voldemort riu, não o seu riso sadio normal de gelar os ossos "Eu acho você irritante, eu vou te matar agora", mas um genuíno e caloroso riso que pegou Severus um pouco desprevenido.

"Sim, eu tive que, você era MUITO impertinente". Ele zombou de repreensivo, Severus estreitou os olhos sentindo suas bochechas corarem novamente com o uso da palavra "impertinente"

Vendo a reação de seu filho à palavra, ele decidiu continuar nessa linha para terminar de transmitir o que ele pensava ser uma lição muito importante.

"Essa incomodidade só pode ser tratada severamente e seu constrangimento, espero, percorrerá um longo caminho para evitar que você seja tão impertinente novamente. Eu não hesitaria em levá-lo ao meu colo, não importa onde estivéssemos se você se comportar mal. Você tem que ganhar o direito de ter suas punições tratadas em privacidade".

"Você quer dizer que você me espancaria de novo?" Severus perguntou com os olhos arregalados, balançando a cabeça

"Não! Eu sou um adulto agora, não preciso ser punido como uma criança!" Ele disse com indignação, tentando se levantar com as mãos para sair da cama.

Voldemort franziu a testa e empurrou o filho para deitar, sua mão firmemente na parte inferior de suas costas. Ele então pousou um golpe pesado diretamente no meio do fundo de Severus, fazendo com que ele gritasse.

"Acalme-se! A menos que você gostaria de outra dose?" Voldemort advertiu.

Severus sacudiu a cabeça freneticamente. Seu fundo ainda latejava, e não havia como ele quisesse mais!

Voldemort assentiu e voltou a esfregar círculos calmantes nas costas de Severus e Severus podia sentir-se calmo.

"Meu raciocínio para tudo isso é importante, você precisava ser punido de uma maneira que o separasse de seus antigos colegas. Eles precisavam saber que, como meu filho, você é diferente deles". Ele explicou.

Severus assentiu com a cabeça; Ele aqueceu seu coração para ouvir seu pai chamá-lo de "filho". Ele deu um bocejo cansado antes de fechar os olhos e sucumbir ao seu cansaço. Durante todo o tempo, Voldemort continuou a esfregar as costas de seu filho. Ele continuou por um tempo, mesmo depois de ouvir a respiração de seu filho, e quando ele tinha certeza de que ele não acordaria, ele ficou de pé.

Tirando sua varinha, Voldemort transfigurou a cama grande para dividir em duas pequenas. Deitado, ele sorriu para dentro; Ele recuperou algo que há muito pensou perder para ele.

Família…


	2. Chapter 2 - Outro filho

Nota do autor:

 **textos em negrito** : lembranças

 _Textos em italico_ : escrita

Por favor comentem para eu saber se devo continuar a escrever.

Att.

Boa leitura.

OoooOooooOooooOoooOoooOooooO

Severus dormiu profundamente, mas não sem sonhos. Havia muito na mente dos jovens feiticeiros para dormir sem sonhos, embora os sonhos que ele tinha, eram um pouco mais como lembranças.

OoOoOoOoOo

 **" Desculpe meu filho". O bruxo-curandeiro gordinho disse enquanto saía da sala do hospital e entrou na sala de espera, onde o jovem de apenas dez anos esperava.**

 **" D-desculpe?" Severus perguntou.**

 **" Não havia nada mais que pudéssemos fazer, a doença estava espalhada demais para conter. Fizemos tudo o que pudemos, asseguro-lhe, mas não estamos bem versados nesse tipo de coisa. O câncer não é visto todos os dias aqui como ele é no mundo trouxa e não temos os meios para lidar com isso ". O medi-bruxo explicou colocar uma mão gorda no ombro agitado de Severus. "Mesmo no mundo trouxa onde o câncer foi visto com muita frequência, o diagnóstico ainda provavelmente seria uma sentença de morte."**

 **" NÃO!" Severus gritou e afastou-se do medi-bruxo correndo para o quarto de hospital da mãe.**

 **Ele correu para o corpo sem vida de sua mãe e soluçou colocando a cabeça no peito, a orelha sobre o coração em uma tentativa desesperada de ouvir uma batida, sentir uma respiração, qualquer coisa.**

 **Seu corpo ainda estava quente, mas definitivamente sem vida e Severus chorou lágrimas amargas de perda no vestido de hospital de algodão branco que sua mãe usava.**

 **Severus podia sentir duas mãos agarrá-lo, mas ele não podia dizer-lhe de quem mãos haviam sido ... ele sentiu-se ser levado para fora do quarto do hospital, mas ele não poderia dizer para onde.**

 **Ele foi puxado para a lareira através do flúor e poderia ouvir vagamente quem quer que fosse as mãos que o agarrassem, chamando "O Ministério", mas pareceu abafado e distante dele como se ele tivesse o algodão embalado firmemente em seus ouvidos. Ele foi levado ao departamento do ministério para o bem-estar da criança, mas ele não conseguiu se lembrar de quanto tempo ele esperara enquanto eles tentavam localizar seus parentes mais próximos. O tempo parecia parar e começou a girar fora de controle, tudo ao mesmo tempo, para o menino que perdeu todo o mundo em uma tarde.**

 **Ele foi então levado para o pequeno e quente bairro trouxa de Spinner's End e arrastou-se até a porta de uma pequena casa com pátio dianteiro desleixado. O funcionário do ministério bateu na porta que pareceu ter uma tintura lascada, que foi deixada-esquecida.**

 **A porta se abriu para revelar um homem alto com três dias de barba para fazer, cabelos loiros enrugados e encaracolados, e com olhos azuis fundos, e que não usavam mais que um par de boxes que definitivamente já tinham visto melhores dias e estavam cheirando a álcool.**

 **" Tobias Snape eu presumo?" O funcionário do ministério perguntou.**

 **" De fato". O homem esmagou.**

 **" não seria esse meu filho anormal". Ele conseguiu resmungar.**

 **" Sim, esse é Severus". O oficial disse empurrando o homem para entrar na casa e puxando Severus pela mão atrás dele.**

 **" Onde ele vai ficar?" O homem perguntou a Tobias.**

 **" por aqui". Tobias disse tropeçando na direção de um velho quarto com uma cama pequena que parecia ser um berço com as barras retiradas. O colchão era magro, desgastado e grumoso e parecia ser de várias centímetros menor que o pequeno Severus, mas o oficial do ministério não disse nada sobre isso, ele simplesmente colocou as várias bagagens encolhidas no chão e redimensionou-as.**

 **Severus enrugou o nariz enquanto olhava para o pai, na verdade, eram apenas duas da tarde e o homem já estava bebendo. E pelo seu aspecto, bebendo pesado.**

 **" As coisas de sua mãe estão nessas duas malas Severus, essas são as coisas que ela queria que você tivesse". O funcionário do ministério disse apontando para os dois malões verdes e prata.**

 **E então ele o deixou lá, deixou-o lá com seu pai bêbado no pequeno edifício empoeirado que o homem ousou chamar de casa.**

 **Na partida do outro homem, Tobias trouxe de volta o braço direito e acertou severamente Severus no rosto.**

 **" Desembale e depois faça-se útil e comece a limpar a sala". Ele exigiu antes de deixar o quarto na busca de mais uísque.**

 **Severus trouxe a mão lentamente para sua bochecha machucada; sua língua se lançou para lamber seu lábio inchado e o sabor de cobre do seu próprio sangue encheu sua boca. Ele podia sentir algumas lágrimas indesejadas escorrer de seus olhos e descer por suas bochechas.**

 **Ele rapidamente começou a desempacotar suas coisas, ele não tinha muito, mas era o suficiente. Ele então colocou as coisas de sua mãe na parte de trás do pequeno armário em seu quarto, ele não podia suportar olhar o que sua mãe o deixou e ele não estava certo de que ele também queria. Ele não tinha idéia do que estava nessas malas e ele não tinha certeza de que ele teria o coração para descobrir.**

OoOoOoOoOo

Severus soltou um gemido dormindo e ele se lançou para o outro lado, com os braços envolvidos em volta do travesseiro.

OoOoOoOoOo

 **Severus de quinze anos estava no laboratório de poções vazio em Hogwarts. Era meia-noite, uma semana antes do fim do período de primavera e não havia como voltar para o Spinner's End e aquele bêbado que se passou como seu pai.**

 **Ele adicionou o último dos ingredientes roubados à poção de ascendência com a qual trabalhou diligentemente desde logo após o toque de recolher.**

 **Ele saltou nas pernas de seus pés enquanto observava a poção acabar de ferver a fogo brando. Ele tinha que deixá-lo ferver durante os próximos vinte minutos e então estaria pronto para ele adicionar algumas gotas de sangue e dar-lhe a resposta para a pergunta que ele precisava de respostas desesperadamente.**

 **O pequeno temporizador na mesa se apagou e Severus colocou uma parte da poção em um frasco de vidro antes de tirar um alfinete e passa-lo através do fogo para esterilizá-lo antes de picar o dedo indicador esquerdo. Ele segurou o dedo sobre o frasco, apertando-o um pouco, forçou duas gotas de sangue de seu dedo para dentro da poção.**

 **Vertando o conteúdo na folha de pergaminho, o líquido de turbilhão preto dissipou, ramificando para fora, os nomes e as conexões começaram a aparecer.**

 **Ele olhou para o lado do Príncipe, ao lado de cada nome era o estado em que a pessoa estava atualmente. Ele a examinou para qualquer parente viável. Ele balançou a cabeça, falecido, falecido, incapacitado, falecido, doente, incapacitado ...**

 **A lista continuou e nenhum parente estava em qualquer tipo de estado que pude-se levá-lo.**

 **Ele então se virou para o lado Snape de sua árvore genealógica. Ele esfregou os olhos e olhou novamente para a árvore genealógica paterna ...**

 **Riddle?**

 **Isso não poderia estar certo; ele era Severus Tobias Snape, SNAPE não Riddle.**

 **Ele esfregou os olhos novamente, mas a imagem ficou o mesmo, no lugar de seu pai, disse Tom Marvolo Riddle e indicou que ele estava vivo e bem, todos os outros nomes daquela árvore genealógica falaram e Severus suspirou.**

 **Mas quem era Tom Riddle?**

OoOoOoOoOo

Severus gemeu novamente em seu sono, mas a mão que esfregou as costas acalmou-o e ele se acalmou, voltando-se para um sono profundo.

Quando o corpo de Severus relaxou, Voldemort parou de esfregar as costas e voltou para sua própria cama na tentativa de dormir mais um pouco.

OoOoOoOoOo

 **Bem, a poção foi uma perda de tempo total.**

 **Bem, isso não era completamente verdade. Ele descobriu que Tobias Snape não era seu pai. Mas descobrir que seu único parente vivo livre era um mistério que não era particularmente útil.**

 **Ele não conseguiu encontrar o homem, então não havia como ele pudesse ir até o homem e dizer 'Oi, você é meu pai, posso morar com você?'**

 **Escusado será dizer que ele voltou ao Spinners End na noite anterior e foi saudado por um desperdício de Tobias Snape que exigiu o jantar e então caiu em um estupor bêbado.**

 **Agora, Severus sentou-se no armário, fechou a porta, a única luz era de uma única lanterna (não se atrevia a usar a varinha) para ver o que estava fazendo.**

 **Ele abriu as malas de sua mãe e começou a passar por elas. Fotos antigas, seu certificado de nascimento, outras bugigangas, onde de pouco valor, exceto para sentimental e depois tropeçou, uma pilha de pergaminho quente de idade amarrada com uma elegante fita verde e prata era aparente, seja qual for o pergaminho que continha, tinha sido de grande valor para sua mãe.**

 **Dirigindo a mão sobre o arco, ele tomou um momento revelando o fato de ter sido amarrado pelas mãos de sua mãe antes de puxar em uma extremidade liberando-a.**

 **Ele olhou para o pergaminho, eles pareciam ser cartas.**

 _ **" Querida Eileen,**_

 _ **Aguardo com fôlego até que possamos nos reunir no final do verão. Eu sinto falta de você com cada respiração que eu levo, mas não vai demorar mais, o verão está chegando ao fim e meu tormento aqui acabará por mais um ano.**_

 _ **Com Amor sempre,**_

 _ **Tom "**_

 **Então era verdade, sua mãe estava com Tom Riddle, mas então, por que ela o deixou? Severus não tinha como saber as respostas às suas perguntas e, mesmo quando lia a última das cartas, não estava mais perto de descobrir.**

 **Era evidente que sua mãe adorava muito este Tom Riddle para ter mantido essas cartas, mas por que então ela o deixou? E quando ela estava gravida.**

 **No final das cartas havia fotos, várias fotos de sua mãe e Tom sorridentes e felizes em Hogwarts e Severus sentiram lágrimas nos olhos quando viu o rosto sorridente de sua mãe de novo. Ele rapidamente quardou as cartas e as fotos antes de desligar a lanterna, curvando-se em uma bola e adormecendo no chão de seu pequeno armário apertado.**

OoOoOoOo

 _ **' Meu nome é Tom. Qual é seu?'**_

 **Severus olhou para o pequeno livro um pouco desconcertado.**

 **Ele o recuperou das posses de sua mãe; Ele encontrou uma nota dobrada dentro dela.**

 _ **" Meu querido Eileen,**_

 _ **Eu nem sempre posso estar com você em corpo, mas com isso, um pequeno pedaço de mim sempre estará com você em espírito. Quando você escreve neste livro, será como se você estivesse falando comigo.**_

 _ **Com amor,**_

 _ **Tom "**_

 **Com vontade de descobrir os pensamentos de sua mãe, ele abriu o livro. Somente para encontrá-lo em branco! Ele não conseguiu evitar a onda de frustração que ele sentiu, quando ele lançou o livro do outro lado da sala. Não foi até muito mais tarde que ele encontrou o livro sob um tintero invertido. Ele pensou que o livro estaria arruinado, mas não, aqui não parecia diferente do que ele havia encontrado pela primeira vez. Inspiração o atingiu, e ele escreveu.**

 _ **' Olá?'**_

 **Ao ver a resposta, ele ficou muito feliz. Era o que Tom quis dizer com a sua mãe em espírito! O livro era um objeto encantado para representar Tom quando ele não podia estar lá para sua mãe! E assim começou a correspondência entre Severus e o livro.**

 **Eventualmente, o tema de Eileen surgiu.**

 ** _" Então, Eileen era sua mãe?"_ O livro perguntou.**

 ** _" Sim e seu verdadeiro eu é meu pai?"_ Severus respondeu. _"Embora, eu nunca o encontrei e não consiga encontrar nenhuma referência a ele, fora do troféu de premiação especial em Hogwarts. É como se depois da formatura, ele simplesmente desapareceu! "_**

 **O livro embebido nas palavras, mas permaneceu sem resposta por alguns minutos. Finalmente, quando Severus escreveria mais, o livro respondeu.**

 ** _" Você já pensou que ele poderia estar usando um nome diferente?"_ Ele perguntou.**

 ** _" Por que ele iria_ _usar_ _outro nome?"_ Severus perguntou.**

 _ **" Mesmo quando eu estava indo para a escola, às vezes usei um nome diferente e mais poderoso que eu tinha formado fora do meu proprio nome. Tom Marvolo Riddle."**_

 **Severus observou com fascínio enquanto as letras se rearranjavam para soletrar _"Eu sou o Senhor Voldemort"_**

 **O livro caiu de seus dedos nervosos. Voldemort era seu pai ?!**

 **Severus sentou-se no chão de seu quarto, sobrecarregado por esta nova informação.**

OoOoOoOo

Severus acordou com um começo, ele não estava no chão de seu quarto minúsculo no Spinner's End, não, ele estava em uma cama em suas câmaras de seu pai e, do outro lado do quarto, Voldemort estava sentado observando-o com um sorriso em seu rosto, ele não Tinha certeza de ter visto esse sorriso no rosto dele antes.

"Oh, que bom que esta acordado, eu quero conversar com você". Voldemort disse

Severus murmurou algo incoerente enquanto se sentava na cama. Seu fundo protestou imediatamente para entrar em contato com o colchão, apesar de o colchão ter sido suave, mas o fundo de Severus estava bastante dolorido

"Tente isso novamente em inglês filho". Voldemort disse firme.

"Sobre o que você quer falar?" Severus repetiu desta vez sem o murmúrio

"Eu quero que você tire seus escudos de occlumência e deixe eu entrar em sua mente. Você é meu filho e não deveria me esconder coisas".

Voldemort disse suavemente, mas não havia nenhum erro de que era uma demanda

"Não." Severus disse simplesmente, havia muito em sua mente que ainda não era seguro para seu pai saber e era realmente cedo demais para essa linha de inquisição.

Voldemort levantou uma sobrancelha. "Não?" Ele perguntou um pouco surpreso. "Você esqueceu a lição de ontem tão rapidamente?"

As bochechas de Severus se avermelharam com a lembrança de sua humilhação, mas se mantendo firme no chão. Seu pai pode sempre ser seu pai, mas ele serviu a Luz! Ele não podia, não os apresentaria voluntariamente.

"Tire os seus escudos agora! Ou você receberá um lembrete sobre as consequências da desobediência!" Voldemort comandou.

"Não!" Severus disse, tentando parecer firme e viril, mas acabou parecendo um jovem de cinco anos.

Levando-se, ele rapidamente fez o caminho para a porta, mas Voldemort foi mais rápido. Com uma onda de sua varinha, ele fechou e trancou a porta antes que sua prole rebelde pudesse alcançá-la.

"Escolha errada, Severus. Agora venha aqui e descubra o seu fundo".

Severus sacudiu a cabeça com os olhos arregalados e implorando com seu pai, Voldemort procurou naqueles olhos apenas para encontrar os escudos ainda acima, não mostrando nada além do medo de sua próxima palmada.

"Severus vem aqui agora e descubra o seu fundo, eu usarei o Imperio se precisar, mas se isso for necessário, você será um pequeno menino muito triste". Voldemort diz com firmeza e como se estivesse falando com uma criança pequena em vez de um homem adulto.

"Menino?" Severus pensou em levantar uma única sobrancelha, mas não para cumprir seu pai. Ele não era um "garotinho"!

Severus lutou furiosamente com o desejo de bater o pé como uma criança petulante, bloqueando os joelhos para evitar-se de tal indignação. Afinal, ele não era um garotinho!

Sabendo que não havia outra maneira de conseguir que seu filho obedecesse, ele apontou sua varinha para Severus. Com um suspiro, ele disse o encantamento "Imperio".

Mais uma vez, Severus encontrou-se a caminho para o lado do seu pai e descobrindo o seu fundo. Severus lutou contra o feitiço, o mesmo que o forçava a deitar sobre o colo do pai, mas sem sucesso. Se Severus se situou, Voldemort rapidamente colocou a mão no fundo ligeiramente rosa.

SMACK! Severus estava apenas percebendo o quanto uma palmada poderia doer sobre um fundo já dolorido. Voldemort pousou as pancadas a um ritmo furioso, cobrindo o fundo inteiro de Severus e prestando atenção extra aos pontos de sentar. Foi quando o fundo de Severus alcançou um rosa escuro e uniforme que Voldemort começou a palestrar.

"Você NÃO me desobedecer! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Quando eu digo para você fazer algo, você faz isso! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Você não guarda segredos de mim! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Eu considero isso o mesmo que uma mentira! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! O que eu não tolero, entendeu isso, jovem? Voldemort questionou, sua palestra estava carregada de golpes fortes.

"Sim! OWWW! Desculpe! OWWW! Por favor! OWWWW! Pai!" Severus gritou.

Voldemort fez uma pausa por um momento antes de convocar um chinelo do outro lado da sala. A esperança inchou no pescoço de Severus quando a surra parou, essa esperança foi precipitadamente irritada quando sentiu a sola do chinelo tocar suavemente no fundo avermelhado.

Acentuando a cabeça para ver o que estava tocando seu bumbum já dolorido, ele gritou. "Não, pai! Por favor, não o chinelo!"

"Se você tivesse me obedecido, isso acabaria. Mas por sua desobediência você vai conseguir uma sessão com o chinelo". Voldemort disse severamente antes de levantar o chinelo no fundo virado para cima.

Trazendo o chinelo para cima e para baixo, Voldemort pintou o fundo de seu filho em um vermelho ainda mais escuro. Severus se contorceu, retorcedo e chutando as pernas para fora, mas nada poderia impedir que seu pai descesse as chineladas exatamente onde ele as queria.

Depois que o fundo de Severus era uma tonalidade aceitável de vermelho, Voldemort levantou um joelho e derrubou Severus para frente para obter um melhor acesso ao seu ponto de sentar.

"Não! Pai! Por favor!" Severus gritou.

Voldemort ignorou os argumentos de seu filho quando ele desembarcou os últimos dez golpes de ardência nos pontos de sentar do jovem. Severus ficou sem força até as cinco e estava soluçando fortemente até o final dos dez.

Acabando, Voldemort jogou o chinelo para o outro lado da sala e então começou a esfregar círculos gentis nas costas de seu filho.

Quando os soluços de Severus viraram-se para lágrimas aleatórias e assobios, ele o endireitou no seu colo. Aproveitando o estado emocional de seu filho, Voldemort colocou dois dedos sob o queixo de Severus e forçou-o a olha-lo nos olhos e começou a avaliá-lo mentalmente.

Severus tentou afastar-se, mas não conseguiu. Ele lutou para fortalecer seus escudos de occlumência, mas a palmada tornou-o um pouco mais fraco mentalmente no momento e Voldemort conseguiu esconder o nível mais alto de sua memória, achando exatamente o que ele naão queria que ele conhecesse.

Voldemort afastou-se de seu filho e olhou para ele.

"Estou muito decepcionado com você, jovem, escondendo algo tão importante de mim!" Voldemort repreendeu.

"Como você ousa!" Severus exclamou afastando-se de seu pai. Ele ficou emaranhado em suas cuecas e calças de pijama que ainda estavam arriadas em torno de seus joelhos e acabou caíndo no chão com um baque duro diretamente em seu fundo dolorido.

"Merda, chão duro do caralho!" ele gritou.

Voldemort acenou sua varinha novamente e Severus arrumou as feições severas de seu rosto com desgosto quando o gosto amargo de sabão inundou sua boca.

"Verifique essa atitude e linguagem Severus, a menos que você goste mais do chinelo, ou talvez do meu cinto". Voldemort o advertiu.

Severus franziu o cenho e sacudiu a cabeça com veemência e ele não desejava mais palmadas, e muito menos com o cinto.

Voldemort acenou sua varinha novamente, cancelando o feitiço de sabão e, quando Severus levantou-se e foi consertar suas calças de pijama e boxes.

"Você deixa aqueles onde estão". Ele exigiu antes de agarrar Severus pelo braço e levanta-lo do chão.

Severus cavou os calcanhares no chão tentando se segurar em algo quando ele sentiu seu pai começar a arrastá-lo para a sala comum onde já havia alguns comensais da morte reunidos. Havia sempre um pequeno grupo para proteger o Senhor das Trevas em todos os momentos.

"Pai, não, o que você é ..." Severus começou os olhos arregalados, o rosto vermelho quando ele percebeu que eles estavam indo para o canto mais próximo de onde Voldemort realizou todas as reuniões.

Voldemort colocou Severus com seu nariz no canto.

"Não, pai! Você não pode significar que eu fique no canto no meio da sala comum!" Severus exclamou puxando sua camisa de pijama em uma tentativa de cobrir sua modestia enquanto tentava se afastar do canto e voltar para o quarto.

"Severus quero dizer apenas isso. Você ficará parado com o nariz na esquina, o fundo vermelho a mostra enquanto eu chamo uma reunião dos Comensais da Morte para resolver o pequeno problema que surgiu envolvendo a memória que vi". Voldemort disse com firmeza.

"Não eu não vou!" Severus disse e ele se inclinou para tentar puxar sua boxers e a calça do pijama mais uma vez.

A ideia era, em retrospectiva, talvez não o movimento mais brilhante da parte de Severus, pois apresentava seu fundo mais espetacularmente ao desagrado de seu pai e Voldemort usou isso em sua vantagem.

Enquanto Severus estava lutando tentando segurar suas calças, Voldemort envolveu um braço firmemente ao redor de sua cintura e segurando-o com força, ele pousou cinco golpes fortes no fundo descoberto bem apresentado.

"Você" * SWAT * "certamente" * SWAT * "será" * SWAT * "meu" * SWAT * jovem "* SWAT *" homem! "Ele repreendeu enquanto levava a mão para baixo.

Severus soltou um grito indigno e, assim que o pai dele soltou, ele se levantou e esfregou o bumbum para cima e para baixo balançando de pé em pé enquanto tentava aliviar algumas das terríveis picadas.

Malfoy, que para a sorte de Severus foi um dos poucos comedores de mortos já reunidos, soltou uma pequena risada. Severus ficou com um rosto vermelho que poderia quase rivalizar com o seu fundo e ele rapidamente acalmou afastando as mãos do fundo.

Ele virou a cabeça para olhar para o pai, deixando o resto de seu corpo ainda de frente para a esquina.

"Por favor, pelo menos, permita que eu substitua minha roupa". Ele implorou em um sussurro que apenas Voldemort podia ouvir.

"Não Severus e isso é o fim, eu não quero ouvir outra palavra sobre isso. Você ficará parado silenciosamente até a reunião terminar e então você se vestirá e passará o resto do dia no seu quarto, pensando sobre o motivo que não é sábio desobedecer-me. Falaremos hoje à noite sobre o seu novo castigo por manter esse segredo de mim. Agora, seja avisado se você se move tanto como uma polegada da esquina, eu não hesitarei em tirar o seu fundo baixo sobre o meu colo para outra palmada no meio da reunião ". Voldemort advertiu.

Severus engoliu em seco, com o pensamento de mais punição, e em seguida, pela ameaça de ser levado pelo joelho de seu pai na frente dos Comensais da Morte novamente. Não se engane, ele sabia que seu pai iria fazê-lo, mas não havia como ele poderia estar mais envergonhado que ele já era e poderia ser evitado se ele parasse, e ele planejou ficar quieto, muito quieto, se ele pudesse então Ninguém o notaria.

A perspectiva de um novo castigo naquela noite foi muito mais assustador, especialmente se assumisse a forma de uma outra palmada.

Voldemort lançou um feitiço de silenciamento especializado em seu filho, ele poderia ouvir todos os ruídos que Severus fez, mas Severus não seria capaz de ouvir a reunião. Voldemort examinou a sala e escolheu uma massa tremendo da multidão, ele acenou. "Venha aqui Rabicho".

Separado, Rabicho abriu caminho para o Lord Voldemort. "Sim, meu senhor?" Ele perguntou enquanto se curvava.

"Estenda o braço". O Senhor das Trevas ordenou.

Rabicho murmurou um suspiro, ele odiava que seu senhor sempre o escolhesse para isso. Obedientemente, ele estendeu o braço esquerdo. Voldemort estendeu a varinha e tocou a marca escura de Rabicho. Rabicho se contorceu em agonia.

Segundos depois, a sala estava cheia de sons de "pops" e a sala ficou mais cheia quando mais Comensais da morte chegaram. Todos tomaram nota de Severus de fundo vermelho e a mostra na esquina. Alguns até riram entre rios. Sua atenção se voltou para o líder deles quando Voldemort se dirigiu a eles.

"Meus amigos, tenho um segredo para compartilhar com você. Cerca de dezesseis anos atrás, eu Tive uma esposa em segredo, não queria que meus inimigos a descobrissem, apenas uma pessoa sabia. Meu seguidor mais fiel, Brakus Grommet, que me deu sua filha Candida como minha esposa. Ela me deu um filho, que eu nomeei Marvolo Salazar Slytherin, reclamando o nome da Sonserina que havia morrido. Mas a tragédia foi atingida! De alguma forma, a bendita Ordem da Phoenix descobriu sobre ele e no ataque, ambos Brakus e Candida foram mortas e meu filho estava desaparecido. Até agora, eu tinha assumido que ele estava morto, mas Severus me trouxe novas informações. Ele está vivo e morando sob um nome e aparência diferentes. Seu nome é agora ... "

Os Comensais da Morte ficaram inesquecíveis com o conto, aqui havia outro concorrente pelo favor de seu senhor, mas eles não podiam deixar de saber quem era esse segundo filho.

"Harry Potter!"


	3. Chapter 3 - reunião de família

Nota do autor:

 **textos em negrito** : lembranças

 _Textos em italico_ : escrita

Por favor comentem para eu saber se devo continuar a escrever.

Att.

Boa leitura.

OoooOooooOooooOoooOoooOooooO

Os maxilares dos quinze homens e mulheres do círculo interno de Voldemort, reunidos para o encontro, foram ao chão.

Harry Potter, a praga de suas existências era o filho de seu Senhor.

"Malfoy, Macnair, Nott, você irá para o número quatro de Private Drive em Surrey e obterá meu filho usando todos os meios necessários. Eu quero ele aqui no cair da noite, o fracasso será encontrado com consequências desagradáveis". Voldemort decretou.

"O que, ele vai nos espancar?" Macnair ousou sussurrar para Malfoy.

No entanto, ele fez um pouco alto, então quando Voldemort o ouviu.

"Crucio!" O senhor das trevas gritou sua varinha apontada para Macnair.

Walden foi até o chão se contorcendo de dor, enquanto Voldedmort o segurou sob o imperdoável pelo que pareceu a Macnair uma eternidade.

"Gibbon vai no lugar de Macnair, Macnair sai da minha vista". Voldemort exigiu enquanto cancelava a maldição.

Walden Macnair se encontrou com os pés e, tão rápido quanto o seu semblante instável permitiria, e retirou-se da visão do senhor das travas.

Armado com um endereço e coordenadas de aparência, Gibbon, Malfoy e Nott foram pegar o pirralho do seu mestre.

Aparataram para uma clareira atrás de algumas árvores a apenas três quarteirões do número quatro. Vestidos com suas vestes pretas, máscaras brancas e escondidos por um encanto de dissimulação, eles seguiram para o seu destino.

Escondidos atrás de alguns arbustos do lado esquerdo da casa, esperavam nervosamente, esperando que o menino saísse da casa por algum motivo antes do anoitecer.

Eles sabiam que não poderiam entrar na casa não com as enfermarias que estavam no lugar. O único que poderia até esperar passar pelos limites estabelecidos por Dumbledore, além do próprio Dumbledore, era Voldemort, então eles só teriam que esperar para que o garoto sai-se para eles.

Quatro horas, eles esperaram sem um único sinal do "menino" que viveu até aonde eles estavam prestes a entrar na casa e simplesmente esperavam que toda a ordem da Fênix não fosse alertada quando as barreiras fossem violadas. O Menino com óculos redondos, e de cabelo preto e roupas irregulares, seis tamanhos maiores que ele, saiu trazendo dois sacos de lixo que pareciam estarem pesado tanto quanto o menino, cada um.

Esperando que a criança de catorze anos baixasse os sacos de lixo, Malfoy rapidamente se afundou atrás dele e envolveu um braço ao redor de seu peito e um braço em volta do pescoço, uma mão colocada firmemente sobre a boca do menino para evitar que ele gritasse, ele o arrastou de voltou para os arbustos onde Nott e Gibbon ficaram vigilantes observando para garantir que ninguém viesse a assistir ao seqüestro.

As pernas tremendo Harry tentaram escapar de seu captor. Como no nome de Merlin, os comensais da morte descobriram onde ele estava morando?

Uma perna rebelde retrocedeu atingindo Lucius na virilha, fazendo com que ele engolisse e, momentaneamente, soltando a mão que estava sobre Harry. Aproveitando a chance de Harry se virou, mas um feitiço de atordoamento o atingiu nas costas. Os dois braços fortes de Nott dispararam e agarraram-no novamente rapidamente, aparatando-os de volta ao esconderijo do senhor das trevas.

Gibbon suspirou e olhou para Malfoy que estava enrolado na posição fetal, balançando ligeiramente no chão. Agarrando o ombro de Lucius, Gibbon os aparecera ambos de volta ao lado de Voldemort, ele teria acabado de deixar Malfoy, mas o gemidos aparentemente havia trazido a atenção para eles e ele podia ouvir os botões da porta virando como um vizinho curioso para verificar o que estava acontecendo. Gibbon não queria pensar sobre o que o senhor das trevas faria se fossem vistos por Trouxas.

o oooooooooo

Severus deitou de bariga para baixo sobre uma cama em seu novo quarto. Após a reunião, ele voltou para os aposentos de seu pai, como se ele tivesse sido instruído, aliviado por finalmente ser permitido colocar suas roupas de volta sobre seu fundo vermelho dolorido, mesmo que seu fundo tivesse protestado horrívelmente para ter até mesmo o pano fino de seus boxers e a calça do pijama tocando-o.

Voldemort o seguiu até o quarto e instruiu-o para se vestir. Uma vez que Severus estava vestido, ele foi instruído a seguir seu pai. Ele foi conduzido a um quarto diretamente no corredor do quarto do Senhor das Trevas, que Severus estava certo que não existia na noite anterior.

Era uma sala de tamanho agradável com dois conjuntos de mobiliário correspondentes. As paredes estavam pintadas com um azul claro e o tapete grosso que cobriu o chão era um azul um pouco mais escuro. As duas grandes camas de quatro postos foram empurradas contra paredes opostas e separadas por mesinhas de madeira combinadas e uma janela com um assento na janela. (Dando um padrão de parede, cama, mesa de cabeceira, janela, mesinha de cabeceira, cama, parede), cada cama tinha edredons e cortinas do mesmo azul que a da parede, os travesseiros eram um azul um pouco mais escuro, um azul que combinava com a costura no edredador, assim como as tapeçarias e o tapete, combinando inteiramente com o esquema de cores.

Na parede dos dois lados da porta que levaram de volta ao corredor havia duas grandes prateleiras de livros cheias de livros, bem como alguns jogos de tabuleiro e baralhos de cartas.

Havia duas portas no quarto, uma que levava a um banheiro também decorado em azul e o outro a um grande armário dividido em meio meio, Severus reconhecia a roupa do seu tamanho de um lado e o outro lado abrigava roupas um pouco menores. Em suma, parecia um quarto destinado a dois meninos para compartilhar, dois irmãos.

Severus franziu a testa, não era bom para ele. Ele tinha certeza se ele era feito para compartilhar um quarto com o pirralho que sobreviveu um deles não sobreviveria a primeira noite. Especialmente, se fossem obrigados a passar tempo em uma sala que parecia ter sido feita para dois oito anos de idade, em oposição a uma criança de catorze anos e aos trinta e cinco anos de idade.

Severus deu um olhar a seu pai que dizia "você deve estar brincando comigo". Mas Voldemort simplesmente levantou uma sobrancelha e apontou para a cama à esquerda.

"Sente-se filho, precisamos conversar um pouco". Ele disse.

Severus gemeu, mas sentou-se na cama indicada, torcendo um pouco quando ele fez, o fundo ainda estava muito dolorido.

Voldemort sorriu com carinho enquanto observava seu filho se remexer em seu bumbum dolorido, antes de sentar-se ao lado dele.

"Estou muito decepcionado com o seu comportamento Severus, você provou ser um mentiroso elaborado e, como tal, você ainda não pode ser confiado. Você também provou ser muito teimoso, desobediente e travesso. São todas as coisas que não consigo relevar ". Voldemort disse observando seu filho.

Severus se afastou um pouco mais longe de seu pai, não gostando do som disso.

"Mas você já me espancou". Severus defendeu o engano em sua própria voz e o fez se encolher.

Voldemort não conseguiu evitar o pequeno sorriso que puxava seus lábios para o quão infantil Severus estava agindo. Era bastante divertido ver o mestre de poções serio, sarcastico e escuro, atuando desse jeito.

"Sim, eu fiz isso. Na próxima semana, você não deve sair deste quarto, exceto para as refeições e quando eu realizar reuniões. Lá você vai ficar na esquina onde eu posso ficar de olho em você e ter a certeza de você não está espionando. Haverá um charme de silenciamento no lugar para que você não possa ouvir o que está acontecendo na reunião. Eu não posso confiar em você com essa informação no momento. Depois da semana, você poderá percorrer nossa casa livremente, mas você não terá permissão para deixar as instalações sem minha permissão e um dos Comensais da Morte escoltando você. Pense nisso como prova. Você ficará em liberdade condicional até sentir que posso confiar em você novamente ". Voldemort explicou.

"O QUE?" Severus exclamou.

"Eu não sou criança, você não pode me colocar de castigo". Ele acrescentou cruzando seus braços desafiadoramente sobre o peito.

Agarrando Severus pelo bíceps Voldemort inclinou-o para a frente e pousou um golpe duro em sua parte inferior dolorida fazendo com que ele gritasse.

"Você faria bem em me ouvir jovem. Não me importo com o quanto você está dolorido, não me importo com isso, então, se você quiser se sentar confortavelmente, em qualquer momento, no futuro próximo, você aceita seu Castigo. Tenho a casa preparada para alertar-me se você tentar sair e a porta do seu quarto para me avisar se você deixou o seu quarto sem minha permissão. Confie em mim, filho, se você tentar quebrar seu castigo, você será Um pequeno garoto muito triste. " Voldemort advertiu. Ele então estendeu a mão, curvando os dedos em um gesto para Severus entregar algo sobre ele.

"Varinha,." Voldemort exigiu.

"Você não pode pegar minha varinha!" Severus exclamou, ele não estava sem sua varinha desde que ele conseguiu ela aos onze anos.

"1…"

Os olhos de Severus se arregalaram e ele olhou fixamente para seu pai, o homem realmente contou?

"2…"

Bem, isso respondeu isso, seu pai contava com Severus como se ele tivesse um sangue de cinco anos.

"Se eu chegar ao três Severus, você estará de volta ao meu colo". Voldemort advertiu.

Severus resmungou e alcançou o coldre da varinha agarrando sua varinha e bateu com força na mão de seu pai.

"Obrigado Severus, você pode ter isso de volta quando você possa ser confiado com isso". Voldemort informou-o.

Bem, lá estava você, não havia muito o que Severus poderia fazer agora estava lá? Exceto se ele fosse tratado como uma criança sangrenta, ele estava bem, agindo como um, então ele se jogou na cama atrás de seu pai e enterrou o rosto no travesseiro.

"fique mal-humorado enquanto você quiser, não vai mudar as coisas." Voldemort informou-o e depois se levantou da cama pousando um último golpe no fundo do filho antes de sair do quarto.

Severus soltou um grito e olhou para seu pai recuando. Ele não estava mal-humorado, ele não se incomodava, ele era ... Ele estava pensando que é meio ensurdecedor!

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lucius entrou rígido, então curvou-se e disse. "Meu Senhor, recuperamos seu filho".

"Excelente, Lucius, eu acho que ele está ileso?" Voldemort questionou.

Atrás de sua máscara, ele franziu o cenho, sim, o pirralho estava ileso, e ele não podia dizer o mesmo por si mesmo, se ele já não tivesse um herdeiro ... No entanto, sua voz não deu indícios de seu descontentamento. "Meu Senhor, ele fez uma luta, então fomos forçados a atordoá-lo, mas ele de outra forma é ileso". Lúcio informou.

"Traga-o, eu o despertarei". Voldemort comandou.

Voldemort franziu a testa um pouco enquanto Nott e Gibbon levavam a metade, arrastando Harry. Voldemort indicou para o sofá para eles colocarem o menino. Ele distraidamente acenou com a mão em uma demissão enquanto estudava seu filho dormindo. O garoto era realmente muito magro. Durante todos os seus catorze anos quase quinze anos, ele não parecia ter mais de treze anos, quase poderia confundir-se com uma criança de doze anos. Ele procurou o rosto do menino por vestígios de seu longo filho perdido, e além do cabelo preto, o garoto na frente dele parecia ser completamente diferente do seu Marvolo. Suas características eram praticamente idênticas ao Potter! Voldemort franziu o cenho com aquela lembrança do que perdeu.

Ao levantar a varinha, ele apontou para Harry. "Ennervate".

Harry sentou-se de repente alerta, olhando freneticamente pela sala; ele percebeu que estava vazio de Comensais da morte. No entanto, havia um homem na sala com ele. Percebendo que ele não estava em perigo imediato, ele estudou o estranho desconhecido. Ele era alto e com cabelos escuros que começavam a ficar cinzentos causando um aspecto de sal e pimenta. O estranho era um homem bonito nos seus cinquenta ou sessenta anos, os olhos – claros com um tom entre o verde e o azul – quentes olharam gentilmente para ele, e o sorriso afetuoso em seu rosto fixava Harry com facilidade.

Mas não completamente, ele lembrou muito bem sendo sequestrado por Comensais da morte. Então, foi com um olhar suspeito que ele perguntou. "Quem é você? Você é um Comensal da Morte? Onde eu estou?"

O sorriso de Voldemort se ampliou quando ele percebeu que Harry ainda não o reconhecera, isso poderia funcionar para sua vantagem.

"Eu não estou aqui para te machucar, Harry, eu não sou um Comensal da Morte, e você está em minha casa". Voldemort sorriu reconfortante enquanto respondeu as perguntas de seu filho.

Harry não foi enganado, o homem ainda não respondeu sua primeira pergunta, mas ele ainda relaxou um pouco ao ouvir que ele não estava nas mãos dos Comensais da morte. "Você ainda não me disse quem você é".

"Deixe-me contar uma história, Harry". Voldemort começou, seus olhos azulados se fecharam nos olhos verdes de Harry.

"Foi durante a guerra, quase 15 anos atrás eu tive um filho. Eu o tinha escondido e a sua mãe, para mantê-los a salvo dos meus inimigos. Mas foi inútil, de alguma forma meus inimigos descobriram onde estavam e atacaram. Meu filho foi roubado, e sua mãe e seu avô foram mortos no ataque ".

Harry assentiu com a cabeça; Ele simpatizou com o estranho por sua perda. Ele sabia o que era ser sem família.

"Meu filho foi tirado de mim, mas não morto, em vez disso, ele foi dado para ser criado por outros. Criado para acreditar que ele era outra pessoa. Harry, você é essa criança. Você é meu filho, eu sou seu pai". Voldemort proclamou.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram. "Mentira! Eu sei quem são meus pais! Eles eram James e Lily Potter! Não você!" Gritou Harry.

"Não, você não nasceu" Harry Potter ", mas Marvolo Salazar Slytherin. Os Potters foram simplesmente aqueles que o adotaram". Voldemort explicou.

Harry olhou para Voldemort, estupefato SLYTHERIN! Então isso significava ... Harry estudou o homem novamente, e as características que pareciam familiares. De repente, o reconhecimento o atingiu como um Balaço. "TOM! Você é Tom Riddle!"

"Há muito que escuto esse nome. Eu sou o Lord Voldemort!" Voldemort proclamou.

"Isso é um truque! Você está tentando me virar de novo para o seu lado!" Exclamou Harry.

"Não, Marvolo, isso não é um truque, você é meu filho". Voldemort afirmou.

"Cai fora, você é um maluco sangrento! Não há nenhuma maneira de você ser meu pai!" Harry então rapidamente entrou na saída.

Com uma onda de sua varinha, Voldemort fechou a porta. Segundos muito tarde, Harry alcançou a maçaneta da porta apenas para encontrá-la trancada, ele virou o olhar de um animal encurralado em seus olhos.

"Não estou aqui para machucar-lo Marvolo. Acalme-se". Voldemort disse calmamente.

"Meu nome é Harry, você é idiota! Você deve ser mental se achar que eu vou acreditar em você". Exclamou Harry.

Voldemort apontou sua varinha para Harry e Harry tensos, foi isso, Voldemort decidiu acabar com essa charada e matá-lo. Voldemort murmurou um feitiço, e de repente a boca de Harry estava cheia com o gosto amargo de sabão.

Voldemort tisk. "Eu não tolero o juramento de nenhum dos meus filhos. E seu nome é Marvolo, Harry é o nome que esses traidores de sangue que fingiram ser seus pais lhe deram". Voldemort franziu o cenho. "Se você insistir, nós o chamaremos de" Harry "como um apelido, se você se comportar."

Harry juntou sua saliva e cuspiu em direção a Voldemort. "Cai fora! Eu não vou simplesmente andar por ai e jogar de 'casinha' com você. Eu nunca vou acreditar em suas mentiras."

A paciência esticada de Voldemort chegou ao limite e ele falou. "É isso, jovem! Você acabou de ter ganhado uma surra! Venha aqui e descubra o seu fundo". Ele ordenou.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram, por algum motivo a perspectiva de uma palmada parecia mais assustadora do que a morte naquele momento, e ele não podia deixar de lamentar. "Eu não quero uma palmada!"

"O que você quer não é um problema, o que você merece e o que você receberá é uma palmada. Se eu tiver que pegar você, as consequências serão mais severas". Voldemort advertiu.

Harry tentou desafiar mais uma vez. "Eu não sou um bebê de cinco anos de idade! Não há nenhuma maneira que eu vou caminhar até você por uma palmada".

Voldemort suspirou e acenou sua varinha novamente para lançar o feitiço da boca. Harry fez uma careta quando ele foi novamente assaltado com gosto de sabão. Voldemort ergueu então sua varinha para lançar a maldição imperiosa. "Imperio", ele incitou.

Para sua surpresa, não só seu filho não obedeceu ao comando de chegar até ele, mas também o menino olhou para ele com um sorriso triunfante.

"Isso não vai funcionar comigo TOM". Harry disse, enfatizando o nome de Tom.

"Esse é o pai para você, jovem." Voldemort repreendeu antes de apontar sua varinha para o filho novamente. "Petrifius Totalus". Ele disse e Harry ficou rígido como uma porta. "Mobilus Corpus". Ele ordenou e o menino levitou-se para ele. Ele sentou-se no sofá e puxou o menino flutuante sobre o colo antes de cancelar ambos os feitiços com um "Finito Incatatem".

Harry imediatamente começou a mexer tanto quanto podia, mas em vão, Voldemort o fez posissionar-se firmemente com um braço, e também acrescentou um pouco de preção no estômago por uma boa medida para ele não se soltar.

"Não, não, não! Eu não sou uma criança pequena, você não pode me espancar, pare! O que aconteceu com um bom e velho 'crucio'? Voldemort não dá palmadas! " Harry tentou, afinal de contas, honestamente, quando o Lord das Trevas começou a administrar palmadas na bunda?

Venha, Voldemort era rei da tortura mágica criativa, conhecida por torturar pessoas com todo tipo de feitiços inventivos (que pareciam opções muito atraentes para Harry, que estava de frente para baixo sobre o joelho do Lord da travas a pouco de ser espancado, tinha certeza de qualquer um desses As escolhas seriam muito melhores do que uma palmada no fundo!) Ele não entrega punições infantis.

Tudo parecia muito, muito estranho para Harry.

"Ah, mas você está errado, o Lord Voldemort dá palmadas, ele dá palmadas a seus filhos quando eles são impertinentes, mal-criados como você está sendo agora". Voldemort disse segurando no cós da calça e da cueca de Harry.

Aguarde ... Faça uma pausa ... Rebubina. Voldemort disse 'filhos'? Como em mais de um? Como em múltiplos? Como se Harry tive-se um irmão?

Esse pensamento, no entanto, deixou a mente de Harry rapidamente quando ele sentiu o braço de Voldemort apertar em torno de sua cintura e a mão descer um tapa em seu fundo.

Harry engoliu e renovou suas lutas; Ok, então apelar para o orgulho sádico de Voldemort não funcionou. Havia mais uma alternativa e, neste momento, Harry não estava acima de implorar.

"Por favor, não quero uma palmada". Harry suplicou mais uma vez tentando escapar do feitiço que o mantinha sobre o joelho do feiticeiro das trevas.

"Tenho certeza de que não, não seria uma punição efetiva se você quisesse". Voldemort retrucou antes de arrancar as calças e a cueca de Harry; Eles deslizaram facilmente, pois eram de vários tamanhos maiores que a criança, revelando o fundo pálido de Harry.

Voldemort tomou a vista, o menino estava magro e pequeno por sua idade, ele sentiu a criança muito leve em seu colo e suas mãos e pés nem sequer tocaram o chão, pendiam polegadas acima. Olhando o fundo nu e as coxas do menino revelaram que eram meramente pele e ossos. Voldemort sabia que os trouxas eram cruéis, mas ninguém negligenciava seu filho desse jeito. Ele cuidaria de remediar a negligência que Dursleys havia concedido a Harry. Ele melhoraria as coisas para seu filho e ele também lidaria com os Dursleys, mas primeiro ele tinha um pequeno garoto desobediente sobre o colo que precisava ser espancado.

"Não, você não pode, não nu!" Harry lamentou se contorcendo e torcendo o rosto vermelho e quente de vergonha.

"Meninos impertinentes conseguem palmadas no fundo nu". Voldemort o informou e, Harry que não achava que seu rosto pude-se ficar mais vermelho ou que ele pudesse se sentir mais envergonhado, essa declaração provou que ele estava errado.

"impertinente garotinho" de fato, desde quando Voldemort falou dessa maneira? Foi bastante humilhante e inesperado para Harry. No entanto, ele não teve muito tempo de refletir sobre essa linha de pensamento antes de sentir a mão de seu pai aterrissar com um golpe duro e ardente no meio do fundo.

Ele soltou um grito assustado, ele não conseguiu evitar que o tapa o tivesse chocado e também tivesse prejudicado um pouco. E então, a mão começou a caindo no fundo impiedosamente. Ele picou horrívelmente, mas Harry mordeu o lábio inferior para evitar mais sons e ele conseguiu fazê-lo, até que ele se sentiu inclinado para a frente e aqueles golpes duros foram aplicados na pele muito sensível, onde o fundo encontrou a coxa, o ponto que Harry precisava se ele quisesse se sentar de novo. Voldemort estava rapidamente espancando o fundo, e enquanto continuava a bater o ponto de sentar, viu que tornando-se vermelho e dolorido, tão dolorido que Harry pensou que sentar não seria nada senão uma lembrança distante.

"OWwww! Pare! OWWW! Por favor!" Harry implorou, seu fundo sentiu como se estivesse em chamas, Voldemort se acomodou em um ritmo acelerado, deixando apenas tempo suficiente entre cada batida ardente para a picada começar a desaparecer antes de pousar uma nova, acendendo o fundo de Harry mais.

Neste ponto, as lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Harry e ele estava soluçando suavemente, e seus braços estavam tremendo e suas pernas estavam começando a parecer que ele tentava nadar no colo do pai. Voldemort fez uma pausa na palmada, tirando a varinha, ele evocou uma grande escova de cabelo – de madeira. Ele tocou gentilmente contra o fundo dolorido de Harry para informá-lo sobre a mudança de implementos. Harry pulou no contato da madeira fria contra o fundo flamejante. Harry ergueu o pescoço para ver o que estava acontecendo lá atrás.

"Não! Não a escova! Por favor!" Harry implorou.

"Sim, a escova. Se você tivesse me obedecido quando eu lhe pedi que viesse até mim e descobri-se o seu fundo, você só teria recebido uma palmada de mão. Eu disse que as consequências seriam mais graves, uma boa sessão com a escova de cabelo deveria lembrar que a desobediência não é tolerada ". Voldemort lecionou antes de colocar o pincel duro sobre a parte traseira vermelha brilhante de Harry.

As lutas de Harry começaram de novo quando Voldemort parecia determinado a garantir que Harry nunca mais se sentasse novamente. A escova doía muito pior do que a mão de Voldemort, e o fogo no fundo de Harry estava rapidamente ficando mais quente.

"Você não vai chingar. SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! Você não vai me desrespeitar. SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! E você não vai me desobedecer! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! Isso é claro?" A pergunta de Voldemort estava carregada de golpes difíceis para o fundo rapidamente de Harry.

"Simmmm! Owwww! Foi OWWW! Claro! OWWwww! Desculpe! Owwww! Por favor!" Harry implorou, ele não se importava com o que ele estava dizendo, qualquer coisa para parar as pancadas ardentes que estavam alimentando o inferno em seu fundo.

Voldemort ficou satisfeito ao ouvir seu filho se desculpar, mesmo que fosse sob coação. Percebendo que seu filho estava se aproximando de seu ponto final, ele decidiu terminar a surra. Ele pousou mais dez pancadas duras no local de sentar do filho antes de expulsar a escova de cabelo. Harry estava quase histérico, ele estava manco no colo do pai e soluçava forte, seu fundo carmesim profundo em exibição.

Voldemort desfez o encanto e pegou o menino soluçando e o abraçou. Ele situou o filho de modo que seu fundo dolorido não estava tocando nada. Harry estava muito perturbado para se preocupar com a fonte, ele tomou o conforto que conseguiu, e enterrou o rosto no peito de seu pai e soluçou a dor.

Eles ficaram sentados lá por longos minutos, Voldemort balançando seu filho suavemente enquanto esfregava círculos calmantes em suas costas. Quando Voldemort ouviu a respiração de Harry, ele olhou para baixo, apenas para descobrir que seu filho tinha caído em um sono exausto. Sorrindo para o filho pacificamente dormindo, ele não pôde deixar de notar quão doce e inocente ele olhou. Voldemort levantou-se e desfez os encantos de bloqueio na porta. Ele dirigiu-se para o quarto compartilhado dos meninos.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Severus estava deitado de bruços lendo quando seu pai entrou na sala. Ele olhou com curiosidade quando notou quem seu pai estava carregando. Ele franziu o cenho, o maldito piralho-que-sobrevivel, e se ele gostou ou não (e definitivamente não) também era seu meio-irmão mais novo. Voldemort colocou o menino na cama livre e cobriu o menino dormindo, então ele estava descansando em seu estômago, e estendeu a mão para arrancar os óculos do garoto do rosto e colocá-los na mesa de cabeceira.

Voldemort aproximou-se de Severus e disse calmamente. "Deixe-o dormir o tempo que quiser, terei um charme para me alertar quando ele acordar. Depois disso, todos teremos uma conversa familiar".

Severus assentiu e obedientemente disse. "Sim, Pai." E voltou a sua leitura.

Harry dormiu por horas, o esgotamento da palmada, juntamente com a necessidade de acordar cedo e fazer muitas tarefas para os Dursleys fizeram com que seu corpo desejasse qualquer descanso que pudesse obter. Quando os olhos de Harry se abriram, a primeira coisa que ele notou foi todo o azul. Era uma cor agradável e um dos seus favoritos, olhando ao redor, percebeu que ele não estava sozinho. Ele ficou tenso ao ver a figura desconhecida, sua visão estava embaçada. Se mexendo, conseguiu encontrar seus óculos e colocá-los. Virando-se para a figura, ele ofegou quando viu a pessoa que ele menos esperava ver.

"Snape!" Exclamou Harry. "Por que ... como ... o quê?" Harry explodiu, ele estava desorientado e confuso. Acordar no que parecia um quarto de criança com seu professor de poções detestavel na cama do lado não estava nas listas de "coisas a fazer" de Harry

"Eloquente como sempre Pot ..." Severus começou, e então fez uma careta como se estivesse chupando limão. "Eu quero dizer Harry". Severus falou cuspindo o nome como se tivesse um mau gosto, mas ele sabia que deveria se acostumar com isso, seu pai não gostaria se ele chamasse aquele pirralho de Potter e Severus sabia o que aconteceu quando seu pai estava descontente com ele.

O maxilar de Harry caiu, Snape o estava chamando de Harry? "Por que você está aqui? E por que você está me chamando de Harry?"

"Este é o nosso quarto, e eu vivo aqui". Severus responde secamente; Ele odiava ter perguntas estúpidas. "Você prefere que eu te chame de Marvolo?" Ele criticou sabendo o que isso iria fazer com o menino e não havia nada que ele desfrutasse mais do que irritar o pirralho.

"Não, esse não é o meu nome! Seu grande idiota!" Gritou Harry.

"Impertinente, piralho! Você não estava ouvindo quando o pai lhe explicou as coisas?" Severus repreendeu. Merlín, ele nunca sobreviveria ao verão com esse pirralho, e então ele teria que ir ensinar sem ter uma boa desculpa para um mago quando chegou o ano letivo, não havia como fugir dele!

"Pa-Pai? Você ... quer dizer, você é meu suposto irmão?" Harry ofegou rolando e sentou-se para cavar tão longe do outro lado da cama como ele podia, mas logo que seu fundo atingiu o colchão ele soltou um grito.

Severus sorriu sardonicamente, então o menino tinha sido espancado, bom!

"Sim, também não estou muito entusiasmado com isso e vejo que você teve uma amostra dos métodos de disciplina do Papai". Severus disse com um tom ligeiramente exaltado para o gosto de Harry

"Você é completamente louco! Que tipo de história maluca é essa que você quer que eu acredite." Harry gritou saltitando da cama.

"Garoto idiota! É a verdade, e tanto quanto me dói dizer, você é meu MEIO irmão". Severus disse enfatizando a parte do meio, levantando-se de sua própria cama para encarar seu irmão.

"Você é idiota feio! Não há como eu ter relação com você!" Harry deu um passo ameaçador mais perto de Severus.

"Por que você é um pirralho arrogante!" - Severus estava prestes a esticar e estrangular o menino ...

"Suficiente!" Voldemort entrou, e separou seus dois filhos. Eles estavam de pé, suas faces centímetros um do outro. Voldemort virou os dois filhos e conseguiu um forte golpe para os fundos já doloridos. Severus e Harry gritaram enquanto o golpe impactava em seus fundos. Harry olhou com incredulidade enquanto o professor de Poções era disciplinado como um malvado de cinco anos de idade, antes de levar sua própria palmada.

Voldemort simplesmente apontou um dedo para seus filhos. "Comporte-se." Ele disse com firmeza.

Ambos os meninos esfregaram os fundos e estremeceram, eles decidiram obedecer por enquanto, se por mais nada além do bem estar de seus fundos!

"Severus, eu quero que você mostre a Marvolo a lembrança que eu vi, acho que isso pode convencê-lo da verdade". Voldemort explicou enquanto tirava do bolso uma penseira em miniatura e ampliou-a.

Harry franziu o cenho para o uso do nome 'Marvolo', mas não disse nada, seu fundo ainda estava ferroando do último golpe.

"Eu preciso de uma varinha, pai".

"Boa tentativa, Severus. Eu vou segurar a varinha enquanto você trás a memória para a vanguarda da sua mente para eu retirá-la".

Severus franziu o cenho, mas fez o que lhe disseram. Lentamente, Voldemort tirou a corda prateada da cabeça de Severus e colocou-a na bacia. Voldemort gesticulou para o filho mais novo para se juntar a eles e para sua surpresa, Harry realmente obedeceu.

Harry queria respostas, e ele sabia que eles estavam na penseira, ignorando que ele teria que estar perto de ambos, Snape e Voldemort, ele se juntou a eles para olhar para a bacia de pedra.

O mundo girou ao redor deles quando os três foram transportados juntos para as memórias de Severus.

\- Pensieve Memory -

 **Alastor Moody ficou de pé em toda sua glória paranóica ruminando em Dumbledore inconsciente do fato de que Severus estava dentro de sua loja de poções extra, dos quais os dois feiticeiros mais velhos estavam tendo sua discussão bastante particular logo ao lado. Alem de que na verdade, eles não tinham nenhum motivo para acreditar que alguem iria ouvi-los, como era no meio do verão e ninguém além do mestre de poções e Dumbledore estava na escola de qualquer maneira. A porta da loja de poções estava aberta apenas uma fenda e Severus espiou o espaço pequeno escutando calmamente.**

 **"Você não está preocupado com o giro de Potter? Voldemort ter seu sangue apenas cria mais um link para ele. E você sabe o que eles dizem" tal pai, tal filho ". Moody disse agitando a mão que não estava agarrando sua bengala amplamente no ar.**

 **"Alastor, você não está dando a Harry crédito suficiente, ele não é seu pai, e ele não é como Voldemort. Ele tem um dos corações mais puros que eu conheço". Dumbledore assegurou a seu colega em pânico.**

 **"Por que você seqüestrou o menino? Por que você o entregou aos Potter?" Moody perguntou quase acusadoramente.**

 **"Eu não poderia ter uma criança inocente crescendo sob a influência de Voldemort, eu não podia permitir que Voldemort tivesse um herdeiro, que tivesse outro Voldemort". Albus explicou.**

 **"Então, você deveria ter matado o menino e terminar com isso. Os Potters eram boas pessoas, eles não precisavam morrer. Não por causa de seu filho". Alastor quase gritou.**

 **"Eles não sabiam, e com toda a honestidade, não acho que as coisas fossem diferentes, se eles soubessem. Eles o adoptaram magicamente, seu sangue também corre nele, e Harry é tanto seu filho quanto ele é o de Voldemort. " Dumbledore disse com confiança.**

 **Severus rapidamente e silenciosamente fechou a porta todo o caminho quando os olhos de Dumbledore pousaram na porta e por um momento ele poderia ter jurado que seus olhos se encontraram e ele foi descoberto por estar espiando, mas o diretor não reconheceu que ele tinha visto ele.**

\- Pensar Pensar Memória -

A memória terminou e os três foram depositados de volta onde começaram a ficar diante do penseira.

Harry ficou com choque, aqui estava a prova do que Voldemort estava dizendo, e seu próprio diretor estava confirmando isso! Mas não poderia ser!

"Meninos, banho, o jantar será em dez minutos". Voldemort disse antes de sair da sala.

Harry e Severus ambos franziram o cenho para ser falado como se fossem crianças pequenas, mas, no entanto, foram obedecer, eles conheciam o preço da desobediência!

Harry suspirou. Ele se perguntou como Voldemort poderia mostrar-lhe algo assim, que transformaria seu mundo inteiro de cabeça para baixo e depois anunciava o jantar em dez minutos, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

O jantar foi um caso tranquilo; Harry estava muito subjugado de assistir a memória na penseira. Harry quase não percebeu quando Voldemort colocou outro pedaço de carne no prato. No entanto, ele franziu o cenho quando notou a quantidade extra de brócolis. Harry tentou despejá-lo de volta na travessa, mas sua mão foi atingida por seu pai.

"Coma seus legumes, Marvolo". Voldemort admoestou.

Harry franziu o cenho, mas não disse nada; Seu fundo dolorido era um lembrete o suficiente para evitar que ele reclama-se.

Severus não podia deixar de resmungar com as palhaçadas do irmão mais novo, ganhando um brilho do irmão mais novo.

O jantar terminou e Severus e Harry foram negados a sobremesa. Severus franziu o cenho ao lembrete de seu castigo e de ser tratado como um garoto malvado, enviado para a cama sem sobremesa, especialmente na frente de Harry de todas as pessoas. Harry suspirou um pouco, era uma torta de treacle! Seu favorito. Voldemort os demitiu para a hora de dormir antecipadamente.

"Cama às 8:30? Você deve ser maluco!" Exclamou Harry.

"A menos que você queira um aquecimento do fundo antes de dormir, eu sugiro que você vá ao seu quarto e prepare-se para a cama, eu estarei lá em breve para colocar vocês na cama". Voldemort disse com um sorriso.

Harry franziu o cenho, mas obedeceu ao pai e foi preparar-se para a cama.

Entrando em seu quarto, Severus e Harry se revezaram no banheiro, mudando-se para o pijama antes de entrar na cama, tanto por sua consternação, que Voldemort os colocou, caminhando de uma cama para a outra, puxando o cobertor firmemente em torno de cada um deles antes de colocar um beijo em ambas as testas.

Severus franziu a testa, como se ser obrigado a viver no quarto infantil não era ruim o suficiente! Bem, ele supôs que poderia ter sido pior; poderia haver beliches.


	4. Chapter 4 - Brigas

Nota do autor:

 **textos em negrito** : lembranças

 _Textos em italico_ : escrita

Por favor comentem para eu saber se devo continuar a escrever.

Att.

Boa leitura.

OOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOooo

Severus bateu na porta do banheiro pela quinta vez na última meia hora.

"Apresse-se lá, eu também tenho que usar isso". Ele gritou através da espessa porta de madeira. Compartilhar um banheiro com um adolescente era possivelmente uma das piores coisas do mundo inteiro.

Mais uma vez, Harry o ignorou e continuou a escovar os dentes, uma das poucas alegrias em sua vida neste momento estava irritando Snape.

Severus bateu novamente na porta.

"Eu juro que vou quebrar esta porta e depois quebrar seu pescoço e usá-lo na minha próxima poção se você não abrir". Severus ameaçou.

"Você não fará nada disso Severus. Marvolo, por favor, deixe seu irmão usar o banheiro". Voldemort disse na porta do seu filho mais novo.

Finalmente, Harry abriu a porta ao banheiro e saiu, o ar do banheiro estava cheio de vapor, o espelho encoberto. Harry tinha deixado a toalha no chão e a pasta de dente na pia. Todos e todos, o banheiro parecia que tinha sido habitado por um adolescente.

"Limpe sua bagunça". Severus exigiu apenas ser ignorado pelo pirralho.

"Você não pode me dizer o que fazer, não estamos em Hogwarts". Harry diz-lhe com satisfação

"Marvolo ..." Voldemort disse com uma voz severa. "Ouça seu irmão".

Harry franziu o cenho. "Meu nome é Harry e ele não é meu irmão!"

Severus sorriu; Isso não acabaria bem para o pirralho.

"Marvolo, ele é seu irmão, assim como eu sou seu pai, você vai ouvir seu irmão".

"MEU NOME É HARRY. HARRY você pode dizer isso?"

Voldemort fechou o espaço entre os dois em três passos rápidos. Virando o garoto, ele pousou cinco batidas afiadas no fundo do menino fazendo com que o menino gritasse.

Severus sorriu bastante satisfeito com o fato de seu irmão ser atingido.

"Eu disse que nós o chamaríamos de 'Harry' se você se comportar." Voldemort repreendeu. "Este não é o seu melhor comportamento".

Harry franziu o cenho e esfregou o fundo. Isso doí! E no seu já dolorido bum, sentiu-se ainda pior.

"Agora, arrume depois de usar você mesmo, não é bom deixar essa bagunça para o seu irmão". Voldemort disse com firmeza.

Devagar, Harry pisoteou e pegou sua toalha, e correu a água para lavar a pia. Então ele pisou em direção a Voldemort. "Feliz?" Ele perguntou com um oculto.

"Observe a atitude garotinho, ou você pode se encontrar sobre meu joelho novamente". Voldemort advertiu.

Severus deu um sorriso satisfeito que lhe valeu um brilho de advertência de seu pai

"Severus, você também faria bem em assistir sua atitude, e você sabe que você não é muito velho e também pode se encontrar no meu colo".

O rosto de Severus caiu e ele entrou no banheiro dobrando o seu fundo para longe de seu pai para evitar qualquer aviso que seu pai talvez tenha pensado em entregar.

"Severus, quando terminar, guie Harry para o quarto familiar, precisamos conversar". A voz de Voldemort era leve, mas claramente não era um pedido.

"Sim, Pai." Severus disse obedientemente e foi preparar-se para o dia.

"Harry". Voldemort disse, ele encarou como se estivesse sugando um limão. "Espere seu irmão antes de sair da sala". Ele comandou

Harry acenou com a cabeça, jogando-se de volta na cama, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Acabando no banheiro Severus voltou para a sala e deu um olhar furioso ao adolescente malcriado.

"O pai queria que o conhecesse". Severus disse

"Ele não é meu pai, você é um grande idiota!" Harry respondeu.

"Não fale assim comigo, seu pirralho ingrato!" Severus sibilou de volta.

"Eu vou falar de qualquer maneira que eu quiser, e não há nada que você possa fazer sobre isso porque não há detenções para dar ou acalmar pontos para levar!" Harry disse, a atitude caindo de cada palavra.

Os olhos de Severus brilharam com algo perigoso. Oh, se ele tivesse apenas uma varinha, ele ensinaria a esse menino uma coisa ou duas!

Harry engoliu em sua cama reflexivamente sobre o olhar nos olhos do mestre da poção, colocando a maior distância possível entre eles.

Severus estendeu a mão e agarrou a orelha de Harry; Ele então puxou forte para puxar o garoto para fora da cama, para fora do quarto, e até o salão pela orelha.

"OWWW Snape soltou, isso não vem de você sabe!" Harry gritou.

"Não se preocupe Harry, eu deveria ter a má sorte de ter sua orelha na minha mão, eu não ficaria muito chateado porque seria um ingrediente de poções maravilhoso e raro". Severus observou, e o que assustou Harry é que ele disse sem nenhuma nota de leveza.

"Severus, Marvolo, qual é o significado disso? Severus solte seu irmão." Voldemort exigiu.

Severus soltou a orelha de Harry, mas não antes de dar a orelha uma pitada dolorosa e soltar a cabeça de Harry empurrando.

Harry gritou e franziu a testa, mas sorriu um pouco enquanto seu grito foi seguido de perto por outro grito, enquanto o braço de Severus foi agarrado por Voldemort e ele estava inclinado para o lado, cinco golpes fortes pousaram em seu fundo.

"Você será melhor para seu irmão! Se essa luta não parar, vocês dois vão se encontrar no meu colo!" Voldemort avisou e depois indicou com uma onda de braço que ambos os meninos deveriam sentar-se no sofá.

Ambos se sentaram nas extremidades opostas do sofá, a fim de colocar a maior distância entre eles.

Com um toque de sua varinha, Voldemort convocou uma cadeira e sentou-se diretamente na frente de seus filhos.

"Agora, regras.

A regra número 1, como vocês dois não conseguem se dar bem, não há nenhuma luta. Eu já estou cansado das constantes brigas e só foi um dia.

Regra número 2, nenhum de vocês deve sair desta casa sem minha permissão e um Comensal da Morte para manter um olho em você.

Regra 3; Não tolerarei linguagem suja de nenhum de vocês. Você me mostrará respeito uns aos outros. Além disso, você irá tutoriar Harry durante duas horas por dia em vários assuntos. Quando o seu castigo terminar, você pode levá-lo ao laboratório de poções e trabalhar na sua fabricação de poções. Se as notas de Harry não melhorarem, ambos estarão com problemas.

E mais uma coisa. Eu quero que você me aborde como "Pai" ou mesmo "Papai" se desejar. E você deve chamar-se mutuamente pelos seus nomes. Severus é 'Severus' e Marvolo, se você se comportar, tentaremos chamá-lo de 'Harry', mas não faço promessas.

Depois que ele terminou, ambos os seus filhos pularam e explodiram.

"Meu nome é Harry, não Marvolo!" Exclamou Harry.

"Por que eu tenho que ser responsável pelas notas do piralho?" Severus perguntou.

"Você se comporta e você será chamado Harry. Severus se você o tutoriar da maneira que deveria, então, suas notas devem melhorar, se você não as suas notas não, e será parcialmente sua culpa". Voldemort explicou, com mais paciência do que ninguém esperava dele.

"Agora, se não há perguntas, vamos dar café da manhã". Voldemort levantou-se para caminhar até a sala de jantar.

Seus filhos deram um último olhar para o outro antes de segui-lo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Após o café da manhã, Severus voltou para seu quarto e Harry explorou o resto da casa. Para consternação de Harry, ele descobriu que todas as portas e janelas que levavam fora da casa estavam trancadas magicamente. E então Harry suspirou, quando o almoço chegou, um elfo-domestico apareceu para dizer-lhe para ir à sala de jantar. Depois do almoço, Voldemort falou.

"Harry, Severus. Penso que agora seria um bom momento para você ter sua primeira sessão de tutoria. Por que você não vai ao seu quarto e começa?" Voldemort sugeriu em uma voz que claramente não tinha espaço para discussão.

Ambos os rapazes resmungaram, mas depois se dirigiram para o quarto compartilhado para o que seria, tinham certeza, duas horas de tortura.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus colocou um pouco de pergaminho numa pena e uma tinta bem junto com uma história de livro de magia. Não havia realmente muito mais do que ele poderia ensinar o menino sem sua varinha, exceto talvez a teoria. Mas ele não quis experimentar a paciência tão cedo.

"O que?" Harry disse. "Eu perdi minha folha de atribuição de verão, é no Dursleys. Eles não me deram exatamente tempo para arrumar", sua voz caindo de sarcasmo.

Severus revirou os olhos: "Sou professor, Harry. Todos sabemos o que os outros atribuem aos alunos".

"Então, o que você quer que eu faça? Escreva um ensaio, enquanto você paira em torno de mim como um morcego?"

"Não, seu menino insolente! Você vai ler o capítulo e eu vou testá-lo sobre isso. Eu vou ler na minha cama até você terminar. Eu sei que isso força você a usar essa coisa infinitesimal que passa por um cérebro, mas tente. Você tem uma meia hora. "

Passou uma meia hora e Harry estava lutando para ficar acordado, o texto era tão chato quanto o Professor Bins!

Os olhos de Harry descansaram a meio mastro e ele se inclinou sobre o livro movendo os olhos um pouco sobre o texto de uma maneira que ele esperava que passasse como lendo. Sua cabeça ergueu-se e ele saltou um pouco quando Severus esticou a garganta.

"O tempo acabou, passe-me o livro e eu te testarei". Severus perguntou, segurando a mão para o texto.

Rapidamente, Harry entregou o livro.

Severus digitalizou o texto e olhou para cima. "Sobre o que foi a guerra de 1174?" Ele questionou.

Harry ficou perplexo. "Eu não sei." Ele admitiu, com um encolher de ombros, o rosto corando um pouco de constrangimento, sentiu-se como sempre sentiu quando não podia responder a uma das perguntas de Snape em sala de aula.

Severus zombou. "Foi sobre os direitos do goblin. Qualquer pessoa sabe disso".

Harry irritou-se, mas ficou quieto; Ele esperava algo assim para sair da grande boca do idiota. Severus voltou sua atenção para o livro.

Olhando para o texto, Severus disse. "Esta é uma pergunta simples que até mesmo um cabeça-oca como você deveria saber. Onde ocorreu a segunda batalha da guerra de 1174?"

"Ummm ... Wales?" Harry adivinhou, novamente, ele não tinha idéia de qual era a resposta correta, mas ele não estava prestes a dizer "eu não sei" novamente.

"Não, seu idiota, aconteceu na Escócia! Você não estava prestando atenção?" Severus disse com raiva.

Harry olhou para Severus, mas mordeu o lábio para evitar os insultos que queria dizer em retaliação.

"Eu sei que deve ser difícil, com toda a leitura que você teve que fazer, mas pelo menos tente." A voz de Severus estava cheia de sarcasmo.

Severus estudou o livro novamente e depois olhou para cima. "Quem foi o líder da Rebelião Goblin de 1174?"

"Você!" Harry respondeu: "Oh, espere, não, você conduz a Rebelião do Morcego em 1274, seu mal".

"Por que você é um debochado! Aqui estou desperdiçando meu precioso tempo enquanto você ..." Severus ergueu o rosto avermelhado ligeiramente com raiva.

Harry o cortou. "Que" tempo precioso "seu pai o colocou de castigo, você não pode deixar o quarto por uma semana!" Harry provocou.

"SAIA!" Você PIRALHO! Eu não quero ter que olhar para você nunca mais! "Snape gritou.

Harry gritou de volta. "Tudo bem! Eu não quero mais olhar seu rosto feio de qualquer maneira!" E com isso, ele pisou pela porta.

Sem pensar, correu tão longe do quarto quanto podia. Ele não chegou muito longe.

Não demorou muito para bater em alguém. Olhando para cima, ele encarou um Voldemort muito irritado.

"E onde você acha que está indo, jovem?" Sua pergunta estava cheia de uma vantagem perigosa.

"E-eu umm, eu ..." Harry tentou.

"Sua sessão de tutoria deve durar duas horas, se não me engane, nem sequer foi uma hora. Tenho cuidado em explicar?" A voz de Voldemort era firme e isso encolheu Harry.

"E-eu, Snape estava sendo malvado! Ele estava me chamando de nomes e coisas". Harry falou; qualquer coisa para salvar sua pele.

"Isso é Severus para você, Snape é apenas o seu nome legal, vamos arrumar isso em breve. Olhe nos meus olhos Marvolo". Voldemort exigiu.

Voldemort agarrou o rosto do menino e forçou-o, sem pensar, Harry olhou nos olhos de Voldemort. "Legilimens!" Voldemort foi incitado.

Depois de um momento para processar o que viu, ele olhou para o filho mais novo com decepção.

Apesar de si mesmo, Harry se contorceu sob o olhar.

"Estou muito desapontado com você, Marvolo, espero que você trate o seu irmão com respeito. Sim, Severus não deveria tê-lo insultado e ele poderia tutorá-lo melhor, mas você não deveria ter dito essas coisas. Quando voltarmos eu Espero que se desculpe com seu irmão. " Voldemort virou Harry.

"Isso é entendido? Ele pontuou cada palavra com uma palmadinha no fundo vulnerável.

Harry gritou e disse. "Sim, eu entendo!"

Voldemort levou Harry pela mão e o guiou até o quarto compartilhado dos meninos.

Harry sentiu-se como um menino pequeno, e não gostava desse sentimento.

No interior encontraram-se com um Severus fumegante.

"Eu pensei que eu disse ..." Severus se cortou quando viu quem estava acompanhando seu irmão.

"Severus". Voldemort disse bruscamente. "Eu espero que você trate seu irmão com respeito, não insultá-lo em cada turno. Assista-se, ou você pode encontrar-se com um fundo muito dolorido".

Severus engoliu uma resposta; Ele não queria incorrer na ira de seu pai!

Em vez disso, ele disse. "Sim, Pai."

"Bom, eu vou supervisionar o resto da sessão. Eu vou sentar naquele canto, continuar como se eu não estivesse lá". Voldemort instruiu.

Ambos os garotos concordaram com a cabeça, embora nenhum deles planejasse agir como se Voldemort não estivesse lá, se ele não estivesse lá, eles estariam de volta a garganta uns aos outros em questão de momentos, mas eles não ousariam fazer isso com o pai sentado há.

Durante a sessão, Severus esforçou-se para morder todas as observações crueis para a inteligência de Harry e, em vez disso, concentrou-se em ajudá-lo a entender os conceitos. Sob o olhar de Severus, Harry irritou a informação com raiva.

Depois que a outra hora e meia passaram, Voldemort deixou seus dois filhos prosseguir para outras atividades. Severus voltou para seus livros de poções e Harry foi para explorar a casa e se esconder. Eles continuaram até o jantar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quando o jantar terminou, Voldemort estava prestes a demitir seus filhos quando Severus falou.

"Pai, eu acho que 'Marvolo' pode precisar de mais uma prova de sua ascendência." Severus sorriu para Harry enquanto jogava em "Marvolo" por uma boa medida.

"O que você sugere, Severus?" Voldemort olhou com curiosidade.

"Talvez a fabricação de uma poção de ascendência possa convencê-lo. Estou cansado de sua reclamação". Severus sugeriu em um tom cansado.

"Excelente idéia, Severus! Vou te Desculpar do seu tempo na esquina durante a reunião para preparar isso. Eu confio que você tem todos os ingredientes que você precisa em seu laboratório aqui?" Voldemort perguntou.

"Sim, pai, a poção não demora mais de um par de horas para preparar". Severus assegurou a seu pai.

Harry olhou com curiosidade: "Qual é essa poção de que você está falando?"

"A poção de ancendencia é uma poção que diz quem são os antepassados". Severus explicou em uma voz mais adequada para explicar a uma estúpida criança de cinco anos de idade.

Harry franziu o cenho. "Você não precisa falar assim! Não sabia ..."

"Por favor, poupe-nos da profundidade do que você não sabe. Tenho certeza de que pode preencher as bibliotecas". Severus disse sarcasticamente.

"Idiota gorduroso", murmurou Harry em voz baixa.

"Meninos", disse Voldemort com uma voz de advertência. Harry e Severus ainda se encararam, mas não disseram nada.

"Harry, posso confiar em você para se comportar com Severus enquanto eu vou à reunião?" Harry murmurou de acordo, ele estava ansioso para descobrir a verdade, que ele poderia se dar bem mesmo com Snape.

"E, Severus, não atormentando seu irmão. Eu quero que vocês dois se comportem. Depois que a poção terminar, eu quero que você vá direto para a cama depois de obter os resultados. Eu vou estar para verificar você mais tarde". Voldemort instruiu.

"Sim, Pai." Severus curvou-se e saiu da sala, deixando Harry correr para seguir.

oOoOoOoOo

"Como eu sei que isso não é um truque?" Harry perguntou, sem uma pequena suspeita em sua voz.

Severus pegou um livro da prateleira, abriu-o e empurrou-o no rosto de Harry. "Aqui."

"O que?" Harry olhou para cima.

Severus suspirou. "Este livro mostra a poção, você pode acompanhar comigo assistindo para ter certeza de que eu faço uma preparação correta. Tenho certeza de que mesmo um cabeça-oca como você pode conseguir isso".

Harry franziu o cenho para o comentário de reviravolta, mas simplesmente voltou sua atenção para o livro, estudando-o com grande detalhe e seguindo os movimentos de Severus como um falcão.

Se Severus estivesse nervoso pelo escrutínio de Harry, ele não fez nenhum comentário, pois manteve o menino quieto e ocupado.

Finalmente, a poção foi concluída, e posta em um frasco para aguardar as gotas de sangue para completar a preparação.

"Coloque duas gotas de sangue no frasco com a poção". Severus instruiu, entregando um agulha a Harry.

Harry mordeu o lábio, enquanto ele pica o dedo e forçou duas gotas de sangue. Severus então o derramou no pergaminho que esperou.

A massa de tinta negra atingiu-se e depois disparou para fora, formando nomes e conexões, se ramificando para fora até atingir o fim do pergaminho.

Harry ignorou tudo e, em vez disso, concentrou-se em uma coisa. Seu nome apareceu em grandes letras negrito "HARRY JAMES POTTER". Acima havia uma linha que se ramificava para dois nomes "JAMES HAROLD POTTER" e "LILY MARIE (EVANS) POTTER".

Harry olhou para Severus triunfante. "Veja! Eu sou um oleiro! Meu nome é Harry James Potter!"

Severus simplesmente revirou os olhos. "Você não percebeu nada estranho sobre seus nomes?"

Harry franziu a testa e estudou os nomes. Ele não conseguiu encontrar nada de errado com eles.

"Olhe para cima." Severus disse exasperado.

Harry olhou para encontrar ... nada. No espaço onde os avós deveriam ser, não havia nada, apenas um espaço em branco.

"Eu pensei que isso mostra quantas gerações podem caber no pergaminho. Como não posso ter avós?" Harry perguntou confuso.

"Garoto idiota, é porque você foi adotado magicamente, você compartilha apenas o seu sangue, não seus pais. Olhe para a esquerda e mais perto de seu nome. As palavras entre parênteses representam nomes de nascimento".

Harry relutantemente olhou para onde Severus recomendava. Havia um segundo grupo de pais! E em uma escrita mais leve estava (MARVOLO SALAZAR SLYTHERIN) onde seu nome era. Seu segundo grupo de pais era ... CANDIDA SELEST (GROMMET) SLYTHERIN e ... NÃO! Não poderia ser! Para o horror de Harry, ao lado do nome de sua mãe estavam seus pais, TOM MARVOLO (RIDDLE) SLYTHERIN

"Não! Você deve ter feito isso errado! Isso não pode ser verdade!" Exclamou Harry.

"Garoto insuportável! Você estava me observando o tempo todo!"

"Você é um bastardo sangrento! Você está apenas tentando me enganar". Uma onda de magia inchou de Harry e todo o copo no laboratório quebrou. Harry começou a agarrar qualquer coisa que pudesse e a jogá-los contra as paredes, muitas vezes quebrando-os. Severus afastou Harry da sua estação de trabalho. Severus então virou Harry e entregou cinco batidas afiadas. Longe de ser castigado, a raiva de Harry foi ainda mais alimentada pela tentativa de Severus de controlá-lo. Com isso, Harry avançou contra Severus, atacando-o e golpeando-o contra a mesa.

Oomph! O ar foi eliminado dos pulmões de Severus, e Harry usou a distração para socar Severus no rosto. Severus retaliou empurrando Harry para o chão e tentou estrangular seu irmãozinho. O casal rolou no chão, cada um tentando ficar em cima do outro para infligir mais danos ao outro.

"Petrifius Totalus!" Um pouco sem fôlego, Voldemort gritou.

Imediatamente os dois congelaram. Voldemort examinou a bagunça e decidiu mudar para outro lugar.

"Nós iremos ao seu quarto e espero que até então você possa me dar uma explicação para tudo isso". A voz de Voldemort estava cheia de fúria apenas contida.

No interior, os dois engoliram e suas mentes correram por uma explicação que salvaria suas peles.

Voldemort levitou os dois atrás dele até o trio chegar ao quarto compartilhado de Harry e Severus. Uma vez dentro ele levitava cada um de seus filhos às suas respectivas camas.

Voldemort então apontou sua varinha para a porta, fechando-a. Então dirigiu-o para Severus. "finito Incantum", disse ele.

"Explique." Havia um tom perigoso na sua voz.

"Ele começou." Severus disse infantilmente.

"Eu não me importo com quem começou, eu só quero saber o que aconteceu". Voldemort disse com firmeza.

"Depois que eu terminei a poção e obtivemos os resultados, o Potente Marvolo usou a magia para destruir todo o vidro no laboratório e então começou a lançar uma birra jogando as coisas. Tirei-o algumas vezes e então ele me atacou! Eu só me defendia Pai. " Severus explicou.

Voldemort virou sua varinha para o segundo filho. "Finito Incantum" Ele disse e Harry de repente esfregou e fez uma corrida louca para porta.

Voldemort simplesmente suspirou e trancou magicamente a porta. Harry chegou na porta tarde demais e encontrou que estava trancado, quando ele se virou, havia um olhar definitivo de cervo no farol para ele.

"Marvolo! Venha agora!" Voldemort disse bravo.

Harry balançou a cabeça, ele estava com muito medo de se aproximar de seu pai. Voldemort rapidamente fechou a distância entre os dois e conduziu o menino até a cama, pousando golpes afiados a cada passo. Alcançando a cama, ele sentou o Harry em sua parte traseira picante.

"Então, Marvolo, você tem alguma explicação para o seu comportamento?" Voldemort perguntou, sua voz ficou com raiva.

Harry estremeceu com o tom afiado, mas olhou desafiadoramente, no entanto. "MEU NOME É HARRY! E eu não tenho que me explicar a você!"

Voldemort resistiu ao desejo de levar o menino sobre os joelhos para um bom golpe; que viria mais tarde. Em vez disso, ele estendeu a mão e segurou firmemente o queixo de Harry, de modo que ele não conseguiu desviar o olhar e olhar para os olhos do menino. "Legilimens!"

Quando Voldemort se afastou, ficou lívido! "Marvolo, estou muito desapontado com o seu comportamento. Seu comportamento foi atroz! Chamando seus nomes de irmãos, quebrando coisas e perdendo o controle de sua mágia! E para superar você lutou com seu irmão! Fisicamente! Isso não é o jeito de se comportar, Marvolo ". Voldemort lecionou.

"Severus, Marvolo, eu quero que vocês dois se preparem para a cama." Quando nenhum de seus filhos se moveu para se preparar, Voldemort ergueu Harry e empurrou o menino para a frente com um golpe. "Marvolo, você usa o banheiro primeiro, enquanto Severus coloca o seu pijama, e então vocês invertem. Se vocês não terminarem em 15 minutos você terá mais uma palmada amanhã, além daquela de hoje".

Ambos os garotos mexeram para fazer os preparativos para dormir. Dez minutos depois, ambos os meninos estavam no pijama e estavam prontos para a cama. Voldemort estava sentado em uma das cadeiras da mesa no meio da sala. "Severus, venha aqui e leve o seu fundo".

"Por favor, pai, desculpe ..." Severus implorou.

"Não é tão triste como você vai ser. Agora, venha aqui AGORA!" Voldemort comandou.

Severus pulou e correu para o lado de seu pai. Ele puxou os fundos e as calças do pijama e colocou-se sobre o colo do pai.

"Marvolo, você se senta na sua cama e não se move, se não você pode esperar uma sessão com o meu cinto quando terminar com seu irmão".

Severus soltou um pequeno gemido com o conhecimento que seu irmão estava observando e engolido pensando se ele também pegaria o cinto

"Pai com certeza, você não pode dizer para ele ver-me espancado". Severus quase implorou.

"Eu lhe disse que você teria que ganhar o privilégio de ser disciplinado em particular".

Voldemort lembrou. "Apenas seja grato, não está na frente dos meus seguidores desta vez".

Harry não podia deixar de rir na imagem.

Voldemort e Severus encararam Harry com um olhar afiado. Severus era um pouco menos eficaz, deitado com o fundo de fora no colo do pai. Mas o brilho de Voldemort fez Harry se retorcer.

"Eu não estaria rindo, sua vez esta próxima, e não serei tão indulgente com você quanto eu serei com Severus".

"Por favor, pai, pelo menos, colocá-lo na esquina para que ele não possa assistir". Severus implorou.

"Não." Voldemort disse simplesmente trazendo a mão dele com um golpe duro até o meio das bochechas ainda cor-de-rosa de Severus.

Severus gritou com o primeiro, mas depois apertou o queixo para evitar qualquer outro ruído quando seu pai aterrissou as batidas a um ritmo furioso. Ele não queria parecer fraco na frente de seu irmão.

Harry observou, ainda não acreditando totalmente que ele estava observando Snape, de todas as pessoas, espancado nas nádeas nuas como um pequeno garoto malcriado; Isso servirá como material de chantagem nos próximos anos. Então, e se Snape soubesse que ele também era espancado? Ele ainda era apenas um filho e sabia que muitos de seus amigos ficavam espancados, mas Snape; Snape era o mestre de poções intimidante. Ele se perguntou o quão intimidante seus colegas de classe encontrariam o idiota se eles soubessem que seu pai o espancava por ser impertinente.

Harry poderia vê-lo agora, na próxima vez que Snape tentou assustar o juízo de Neville, ele caminharia até ele e dizia: "seja bom com meus amigos ou vou contar ao pai". oh, as possibilidades.

A resolução de Severus logo foi quebrada quando o fogo em seu já terno fundo foi re-acendido. Quando Voldemort levantou uma perna para atacar as áreas de sentar de Severus, Severus não conseguiu se conter mais.

"OWwww! Desculpe! Owwww! Pai! OWWW! Por favor!" Ele gritou. Não demorou até que as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Severus.

Harry desejava que ele tivesse uma câmera, ele tinha certeza de que Neville nunca mais teria medo de Snape depois de vê-lo chorar e implorar para que sua surra acabasse ... talvez ele aprendesse a usar uma penseira.

Voldemort continuou seu ataque ao fundo de Severus, cobrindo tudo, até que fosse um vermelho brilhante. Ao levantar a perna mais uma vez para obter melhores acessos aos lugares sentados de Severus, Voldemort começou a palestra enquanto levava a mão para o fundo vulnerável de Severus.

"Você não lutará com seu irmão! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! Você é mais velho e deve conhecer melhor! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! Você não disciplina seu irmão! Ainda não lhe dei esse privilégio. SWAT! SWAT! SWAT ! "

"OWww! Pai! Por favor, não mais! Owww! Eu sinto muito! OWWwww!" Severus gritou. "Por favor! OWWW! Eu wo-Owww! Não o fará novamente!"

Observando o fundo de Severus tornar-se um vermelho incandescente e a compostura do homem se dissolve para lágrimas e implorando, Harry decidiu que ele não estava mais gostando de assistir. Na verdade, ele sentia-se meio arrependido pelo homem, ele tinha que ser totalmente humilhado, deixando-o lá assistindo para não mencionar com dor terrível. Harry também pensou no bem-estar de seu próprio fundo, Voldamort lhe havia dito que ele pegaria o cinto e essa era uma perspectiva aterradora para ele.

Voldemort olhou para o fundo virado para cima, era um vermelho brilhante. Severus estava soluçando demais e tinha ficado bastante mole no colo. Voldemort decidiu que era hora de acabar com a surra. Ele pousou dez golpes mais duros para a área de sentar de Severus; Severus não fez nada além de chorar mais forte na última palmada. Ele ficou deitado, totalmente derrotado.

Sentiu um grande suspiro sabendo que ele ainda tinha mais um filho para espancar que ele acariciou as costas de Severus em uma tentativa de acalmar a dor desesperada do homem cheio de soluços. Longos minutos passaram e os soluços de Severus diminuíram, Voldemort varreu o homem em um abraço e balançou seu filho suavemente. Severus abandonou toda dignidade e enterrou o rosto no peito de seu pai, soluçando sua dor.

Harry olhou se contorcendo um pouco sabendo que agora que Voldemort terminara com Severus, ele seria o próximo, mas não podia deixar de estar um pouco impressionado pela compaixão e amor que Voldemort estava mostrando. Isso poderia ser mais do que uma charada?

Harry não teve muito tempo para refletir sobre tais pensamentos porque os soluços de Severus haviam diminuído e ele estava se afastando de seu pai. Voldemort levantou-o e ajudou-o na roupa. Severus corou um pouco, mas não disse nada como ele foi tratado como um filho de cinco anos. Ele deu um pouco de silvo quando o tecido de suas calças e os fundos do pijama fizeram contato com seu fundo muito dolorido. Quando as roupas de Severus foram corrigidas, Voldemort levantou-se da cama e guiou suavemente o filho em direção a ele, ajudando-o a entrar na cama.

Colocando seu filho, ele disse: "Olho por Olho, Marvolo pode assistir sua surra, então eu permitirei que você assista a dele".

Mesmo em seu estado subjugado, Severus conseguiu dar um sorriso satisfeito. Finalmente, o pirralho pegaria o dele!

Voldemort levantou-se e virou-se. Ele rapidamente atravessou a distância entre as duas camas e agarrou seu filho mais novo pelo braço. Levando o menino para cama, ele rapidamente se sentou e puxou Harry para o lado dele.

"Uma vez que eu sei que você não vai abaixar as calças por si mesmo como um grande menino, eu vou fazer isso por você". Voldemort disse, como se estivesse conversando com uma criança pequena.

Harry corou com as palavras de Voldemort, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sabia que era verdade. Ele preferiria morrer do que voluntariamente vir para Voldemort por uma palmada!

Voldemort puxou Harry sobre o colo dele e puxou as calças do pijama e cuecas. Ele então puxou sua varinha e conjurou um cinto pesado. Ele acariciou gentilmente o pequeno fundo descoberto.

Severus observou um pouco satisfeito até ver o cinto que seu pai conjurou e ele sentiu uma sensação de culpa e pesar se acomodar no seu estômago. Ele engoliu em seco, dizendo a si mesmo que o pirralho merecia e tentando convencer-se de que ele iria gostar de ver o garoto conseguir o que ganhava.

Harry gemeu quando sentiu que o cinto faz contato com seu fundo ainda mais dolorido e macio, e ergueu a cabeça para olhar atrás dele.

Ao ver o cinto, ele engoliu e implorou. "Por favor não!"

Severus se contorceu um pouco, Harry parecia muito assustado e no fundo Severus não podia culpá-lo. Ele provavelmente se esconderia debaixo da cama se o pai alguma vez tentasse usar esse cinto nele.

"Sim, você merece este Marvolo. Você foi muito impertinente. Você receberá o cinto durante todo o período de sua punição". Voldemort disse severamente, e com isso ele puxou o cinto para prepará-lo para o primeiro ataque.

Harry aguçado em antecipação, sem saber o que esperar, exceto que isso realmente magoara.

SWISH-CRACK!

Uma golpe ardente pousou em seu fundo, e Harry gritou alto e puxou no colo de seu pai. Mas, sem sucesso, seu pai o segurou firmemente sobre o colo com seu braço forte.

SWISH-CRACK!

Outra golpe ardente pousou, desta vez um pouco abaixo do primeiro. Harry nem tentou sufocar seus gritos. Isso machuca! Parecia que ele estava sendo marcado por um ferro quente! Harry estava batendo os braços e chutando desde o início.

"Ahhhh! Não! Ohhhh! Por favor!" Harry implorou quando Voldemort continuou a pousar os golpes em seu fundo rapidamente avermelhado.

Severus respirou fundo e virou a cabeça para encarar a parede, não era tão satisfatório ver como esperava que fosse; na verdade, o contrário. Severus soltou um pequeno gemido que não podia ser ouvido pelos próprios soluços de Harry. O cinturão lembrou Severus demais dos golpes que ele tinha sido forçado a suportar a maior parte de sua vida e se ele gostou ou não ele estava se sentindo bastante ruim para Harry, tão ruim, na verdade, estava tomando toda a força de vontade para não sair da cama e parar o pai dele de continuar.

"Você foi muito impertinente, Marvolo! SWISH-CRACK! Quebrando o Laboratório de Severo quando ele só estava tentando ajudá-lo. SWISH-CRACK! Chamando seus irmão de nomes. SWISH-CRACK! E atacá-lo. SWISH-CRACK! Essa não é como você se comporta jovem! " Voldemort lecionou.

Harry se contorceu e balançou e as lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto quando Voldemort cobriu todo o seu fundo, dando atenção extra aos seus lugares sentados. Harry estava certo de que ele nunca mais se sentaria.

"Por favor! OWWW! Eu sinto muito OWWWW! DESSSCULPAAA! OWWWWWW!" Harry gritou, enquanto seu pai pousava os licks em seu fundo indefeso.

"Sim, é melhor você se arrepender! SWISH-CRACK! Mas eu aposto que você não está tão arrependido agora quanto você vai ser quando terminar com você". SWISH-CRACK!

Harry estava soluçando muito e logo não conseguiu fazer as súplicas. À medida que o fogo se espalhava por todo o seu fundo, e com cada lâmina crescia intensamente, era logo uma bola de intensa dor ardente. Tudo o que Harry podia fazer era ficar deitada lá e gritar sua dor.

Severus sentiu-se um pouco doentio em seu estômago quando seu irmão implorou e ele sentiu-se transportado em sua mente de volta a um momento em que ele estava quase na idade de Harry, amontoado em um canto, Tobias batendo o que nunca poderia alcançar dele com um cinto de couro grosso . Severus implorou e pediu que ele parasse, disse a Tobias que não era aquele que terminou o whisky, mas Severus não bebeu, mas em seu estado de embriaguez, Tobias não escutaria. Tobias terminou o último e ficou bravo e culpou Severus, as penas haviam sido longo e doloroso.

Quando Voldemort sentiu seu filho ficar manco, examinou o fundo virado para cima. O fundo de Harry era brilhante e escarlate.

"Ok, Marvolo. Mais dez, e depois terminamos". Voldemort disse gentilmente.

Harry apenas assentiu, ele só queria que ele terminasse.

Voldemort ergueu a perna e apontou os dez finais para as áreas de sentar de Harry. Harry chorou muito. Ao final, Harry estava nervoso e mentiu sobre o colo de seu pai, um estrondo.

Voldemort baniu o cinto e puxou Harry em um abraço, Harry estava tão perturbado que ele aproveitou o conforto sem questioná-lo. Agarrando a camisa de seu pai, enterrou o rosto no peito de seu pai e gritou a dor. Voldemort balançou seu filho gentilmente e cantarolava uma canção de ninar que costumava cantar para o filho mais novo quando era bebê. Os soluços de Harry diminuíram até que ele estava apenas chorando suavemente e cheirando de vez em quando.

Enquanto Harry se acalmou, ele teve tempo de pensar sobre suas ações. Ele estava envergonhado de admitir que Snape estava realmente tentando ajudar, e ele havia reembolsado aquela ajuda para destruir o laboratório do homem e atacá-lo.

Sem olhar para o pai, ele disse com uma voz contrita. "Realmente sinto muito".

Voldemort ficou surpreso com o fato de seu filho se desculpar, mesmo quando não estava sob coação. Sorrindo para si mesmo, ele aproximou seu filho e disse: "Tudo está perdoado".

O pai e o filho sentaram-se assim até que Harry chorasse todas as suas lágrimas e só estava resmungando suavemente. Como ele fez com seu filho mais velho, ele repetiu as ações com seu filho mais novo. Ele levantou Harry e ajudou-o a vestir a roupa, e então colocou o menino na cama sobre seu estômago e o cobriu. Ele então se abaixou e beijou o garoto na testa. Ele foi fazer o mesmo para Severus antes de sair da sala, e apagando todas, exceto uma das luzes.

Harry enrolou-se em uma pequena bola e soluçou o travesseiro, seu fundo doía tão mal e ele realmente se sentiu culpado pelo que tinha feito e também touxe problemas para Severus.

Severus fez o possível para afogar os sons de seu irmão mais novo e choro, mas não conseguiu.

Ele sabia o quão difícil era o cinto para tomar o quanto dói e tinha certeza de que o menino estava realmente sofrendo. Ele se lembrou de outro menino que, depois de um cinto, não tinha ninguém para o consolar. Ele lembrou-se da solidão e da saudade de alguém para segurá-lo e dizer-lhe que tudo ficaria bem, ele lembrou que nenhuma dessas pessoas já havia existido para ele naquela época. Com um suspiro, ele abriu os cobertores e disse. "Venha aqui."

Harry olhou para cima e confunso, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas brilharam com a luz da vela que restava. Severus soltou um longo suspiro e gesticulou para Harry com a mão que não estava segurando o cobertor. Isso foi todo o que Harry realmente precisava e ele se levantou de sua cama e correu para deitar ao lado de Severus. Lá, ele enterrou o rosto no peito do seu irmão mais velho

"Sinto muito, Severus". Harry disse com uma voz quase acima de um sussurro

Severus ficou surpreso ao ouvir Harry chamá-lo por seu nome, ao longo do dia em que ele chamou Harry, Marvolo ou Harry, mas Harry não se dirigiu a ele nem o chamou de nome. Não apontando o deslizamento do menino, ele acariciou a mão pelos cabelos do menino e disse: "Todos estão perdoados", imitando as palavras anteriores de seu pai.

Ele não tinha certeza de onde esta súbita onda de fraternidade ... surgiram sentimentos, mas tudo o que sabia era que Harry precisava de alguém e agora era o único lá

"Eu realmente machuca". Harry disse com miserável lágrimas ainda vazando de seus olhos enquanto se agarrava a Severus

Severus deu um tapinha nas costas de Harry. "Shh ... eu sei que sim, o meu também, mas vai passar" disse Severus com mais gentileza do que ele, achava que possuísse

Harry voltou e esfregou a queimadura. "Esse cinto é assustador". Ele admitiu em uma pequena voz pensando que Severus agora riria dele de sua cama, mas ele não o fez, em vez disso ele chocou Harry quando ele disse: "O cinto me assusta Harry. Apenas tente não fazer algo para ganhar novamente Está bem?"

Harry acenou com a cabeça com veemência, e mais uma vez enterrou o rosto no baú de Severus. A camisola de Severus encheu-se de lágrimas. Severus esfregou as costas do menino e cantarolou gentilmente. Era assim que os dois irmãos dormiam.


	5. Chapter 5 - Crianças

Após as palmadas duplas, as coisas se estabeleceram. Harry ainda ficou mal-criado, mas não com o grau que tinha anteriormente. As refeições foram especialmente difíceis, porque foi quase uma semana antes de Harry poder se sentar sem algum desconforto. Surpreendentemente, Severus não sorriu ao se tirou saro de seu irmão. A maior parte da animosidade entre os dois se dissipou, mas não desapareceu completamente. Os dois ainda se implicavam um pouco, mas Voldemort comcluiu que são apenas dois irmãos muito diferentes. Mais de uma semana se passaram e o castigo de Severus terminou. Severus começou a instruir Harry em poções, e até o menino o ajudou a preparar suas próprias poções experimentais. Foi durante uma dessas sessões que uma explosão balançou o laboratório.

Ao ouvir o boom alto, Voldemort correu para o laboratório da poção de onde veio. Encontrando-se lá, seu coração parou quando viu dois pedaços de roupa. Alcançando a roupa, ele percebeu que estava ocupado, mas por formas muito menores do que esperava. Na roupa de Harry era uma criança que parecia não ter mais de 5 anos, era inconfundivelmente Harry. Seu cabelo bagunçado e uma cicatriz de relâmpago o confirmaram. Ao lado dele estavam as roupas de Severus; uma criança que não mais de dez anos habitava. Reunindo ambos os seus filhos, ele correu para eles em seu quarto compartilhado e rapidamente pediu seu melhor curandeiro entre seus seguidores.

O curandeiro examinou as crianças e não conseguiu encontrar efeitos persistentes da poção.

Meu senhor – disse o curandeiro para chamar a atenção de Voldemort – O mais novo parece estar subdesenvovido e desnutrido, vou prescrever uma poção nutritiva infantil basica, mais ele pode precisar de algo mais forte, então recomendo que procure um curandeiro-infantil para cuidar deles enquanto estiverem nesse estado – disse se referindo ao fato de serem crianças e não ser essa sua área de especialização, e não querer cometer um erro com os filhos de seu senhor – O mais velho aparenta estar com dez anos e é completamente saudável até onde consigo chegar.

Depois o curandeiro foi embora com ordens de achar um pediatra-bruxo que fosse confiavel e não tivesse ligação com Dumbledore e sua ordem. E Voldemort esperou a noite toda para que o par de crianças se mexe-se.

Finalmente, foi no início da manhã quando Harry acordou.

Os cílios escuros se abriram quando Harry sentou-se confuso. Ele não estava em seu armário, ele estava em um quarto estranho, mas agradável, e estava dormindo em uma cama de verdade, não no berço que estava no armário. De repente, o pânico o agarrou. Ele nunca deveria deixar seu armário sem permissão! A última coisa que ele lembrou foi que ele estava sendo punido por aparecer no telhado. Não foi culpa dele! Mas tio Vernon ainda disse que ia ficar no armário por uma semana. Isso foi há três dias, certamente não teriam sido tão indulgentes para liberá-lo tão cedo.

Ele saltou da cama, com a intenção de voltar para seu armário quando ele encontrou um homem estranho.

Omph! Olhando para cima, ele encontrou um rosto gentil, mas isso fez pouco para aliviar seus medos. Ele teve que voltar para seu armário! Ele não queria pensar no castigo que tio Vernon lhe daria se ele o pegasse fora do armário.

Não se registrou para a criança que ele não estava mais no número quatro Privet Drive.

Voldemort olhou para o filho agora muito mais jovem e perguntou. "O que há de errado?"

Harry olhou para cima ainda em pânico. "Eu tenho para voltar ao meu armário! Tio Vernon ficará louco". Os dentes da frente faltam, deixando-o banguela e fofo.

"Armário?" Voldemort questionou.

"Yeth, o armário sob as escadas que é meu quarto", Harry disse sem pensar.

Os olhos de Voldemort se estreitaram, aqueles trouxas estavam mantendo seu filho em um armário?

Harry estava tão frenético que não estava concentrado em suas palavras, sua língua escorregando no espaço onde os dentes deveriam ter sido e fazendo seu centeio mais pronunciado quando seus olhos verdes brilhantes examinavam em fim o quarto e o homem.

"Onde estou?" Harry estava percebendo pela primeira vez que ele não estava no Privet Drive.

"Você está em casa, Harry, esta é a minha casa e a sua." Voldemort disse pacientemente.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, sua casa era o armário embaixo das escadas no número 4 Privet Drive. "Não, não é! Nunca vi esse lugar antes. Eu vivo com minha tia e meu tio e primo. Eu não vivo aqui".

"Sim, você vive aqui agora. Eu tirei você de sua tia e tio, você vê que eles não eram de verdade sua tia e tio". Voldemort explicou.

Harry olhou para o estranho, com os olhos arregalados. "Quem é Você?"

"Eu sou seu pai." Voldemort disse com convicção.

O sonho secreto de Harry se tornou realidade! Um que outros parentes o resgatou dos Dursley. "Você é meu pai? Mas a tia Petunia disse que você não era um bêbado que morreu em um acidente de carro". Harry perguntou com desconfiança.

Voldemort franziu o cenho, quem seria tão cruel a ponto de dizer a uma criança essas coisas?

"Ela mentiu." Ele disse simplesmente. "Estou vivo e estou aqui para cuidar de você agora".

Isso não podia ser real, Harry dificilmente podia conter-se, ele estava cheio de felicidade. Ele estava apenas esperando que os Dursley saíssem e riam dele, dizendo-lhe que era uma piada. Lágrimas encheram os olhos e o lábio estremeceu.

Voldemort abriu os braços. "Venha aqui, Harry".

Harry não precisava ser solicitado duas vezes, ele encontrou os braços de seu pai e enterrou o rosto no amplo peito de seu pai. Lançando lágrimas de felicidade e alívio.

A agitação aparentemente despertou o outro ocupante do quarto. Severus sentou-se confuso. Este não era o hospital onde ele estava hospedado na semana passada.

"Mãe?" Ele olhou em volta. "Onde está a mamãe?" Ele se virou para o único adulto na sala.

"Severus, sua mãe está morta. Desculpe." O estranho olhou para ele com olhos cheios de tristeza.

De repente, tudo caiu de volta sobre ele, sua mãe morrendo e a si mesma sendo arrastada enquanto procuravam seu pai.

"São ... você é meu pai?" Severus perguntou esperançosamente.

"Sim, e esta é sua nova casa". Voldemort se afastou de Harry e virou o menino para encarar seu irmão mais velho.

"Este é o seu irmão".

Harry olhou para o garoto mais velho com nervosismo. "Eu sou Harry e eu tenho sete anos".

O QUE? Os olhos de Voldemort se arregalaram e depois se estreitaram. Aqueles trouxas horriveis! Seu filho mais novo olhou em torno de quatro, mas não mais do que cinco. Eles estavam morrendo de fome em seu filho?

Severus arranhou o nariz. "Você é pequeno. Eu sou Severo e eu tenho dez".

"NÃO SOU PEQUENO!" Harry pisoteou de repente, seus olhos verdes brilhando de raiva do garoto mais velho.

Voldemort virou-se para Harry. "Marvolo, use sua voz interior". Ele disse severamente, e então ele se virou para Severus. "Severus, seja legal."

Duas vozes levantadas em protesto.

"Meu nome é Harry!"

"Mas ele é pequeno!" Severus insistiu, ele sabia que era minúsculo quando ele viu e seu novo irmão era realmente pequeno. Severus franziu a testa, ele não sabia por que ele estava sendo repreendido por dizer a verdade.

"Severus ..." Ele diz com um tom de advertência, fazendo com que o menino ainda na cama olhe para longe

"Desculpe". Ele murmurou, mesmo que ele realmente NÃO sentisse pena.

Harry olhou para o pai e depois para o irmão dele, ele estava bastante tentado a virar e apertar o outro garoto, mas não tinha certeza de que fosse uma boa idéia.

"Ok, o tempo dos meninos para o café da manhã", disse Voldemort, esperando que a oferta de comida dissuade o argumento entre os seus garotos.

Harry deu um aceno e fugiu em busca da cozinha. Ele realmente esperava que se ele fizesse um bom trabalho cozinhando café da manhã para que seu novo pai lhe permitisse comer alguma coisa.

Olhando de um quarto para outro para a cozinha, Harry franziu a testa, havia tantos que o levaria para sempre para encontrar o caminho certo. De repente, Harry podia sentir o cheiro de bacon e ele sentiu nervoso na barriga. Se alguém já tivesse começado a fazer café da manhã, ele estaria com problemas.

Finalmente encontrando a cozinha, Harry correu e tentou assumir o controle do bacon. Tão frenético era ele que ele não percebeu que o que ele tinha afastado do fogão não era um humano, mas um elfo domestico que soltou um grito de indignação agudo antes de sair da cozinha em um alto * POP *

"Senhor mestre, senhor mestre! Jovem mestre está jogando no fogão!" O elfo gritou nervosamente que suas orelhas se deitaram na cabeça quando ele torceu as mãos.

"O que?" Voldemort exclamou, antes de correr para a cozinha.

Chegando à cozinha, ele encontrou Harry tentando levantar a frigideira pesada que estava cheia de bacon e gordura quente.

"Marvolo, pare com isso!" Voldemort disse, batendo as mãos de Harry longe da frigideira.

Harry ergueu os olhos com olhos cheios de lágrimas, seu novo pai nem mesmo permitiria que ele fizesse as coisas certas? Ele estava muito atrasado para fazer café da manhã e agora ele conseguiria algum?

"Me desculpe, papai". Ele disse, olhando para baixo.

Voldemort ficou surpreso com o uso de 'Papai', Harry como um adolescente ainda não o chamou de nada além de 'senhor' no máximo. Vendo o menino contrito, ele decidiu deixá-lo fácil.

"Tudo bem, Harry, o fogão não é para meninos, então não toque, ok?" Voldemort disse gentilmente.

Agora, Harry estava muito confuso, como ele deveria cozinhar se ele não tivesse permissão para usar o fogão? Ele nunca mais teria permissão para comer? E ele pensou que seu novo pai era tão legal.

"Venha, Harry, deixe-nos esperar na sala de jantar para que o café da manhã esteja pronto". Voldemort disse suavemente, empurrando o menino para fora da cozinha com um impulso suave.

Seu novo pai iria fazê-lo vê-lo comer comida que Harry não podia comer? Mesmo os Dursleys raramente eram tão cruéis.

Chegando à sala de jantar, Voldemort dirigiu Harry para sentar, enquanto ele foi buscar Severus. Harry sentou-se, sentindo muito pena de si mesmo. Ele estava com tanta fome! E agora ele tinha que assistir seu novo pai e novo irmão comer enquanto ele não tinha permissão para fazê-lo.

Voldemort e Severus juntaram-se a Harry na mesa da sala de jantar. Todos ficaram sentados num silêncio um pouco desconfortável. Felizmente, não demorou muito para a comida chegar.

Tudo cheirava tão bem e Harry podia sentir lágrimas em seus olhos

Voldemort colocou um pouco de comida na placa de Severus e depois em Harry's antes de servir-se. Ele foi para cavar quando ouviu um soluço alto, vindo dos sete anos sentado à sua direita

Harry olhou para a comida, seu novo pai era tão malvado porque ele colocaria bem na frente dele assim. Harry não conseguiu evitar o soluço que escapou da boca antes de sair da mesa em busca de um armário.

Ao descobrir a localização desejada, Harry se arrastou e fechou a porta atrás dele, ele sabia que ele provavelmente ficaria preso por uma semana sem comida por ter corrido, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia. Puxando os joelhos para o peito, seu corpo inteiro sacudiu com soluços.

Voldemort correu depois de seu filho mais novo, seguindo-o até o armário de arranque, Severus não estava muito atrás dele. Chegando ao armário, ele abriu para encontrar o filho soluçante.

"O que há de errado, Harry?" Ele perguntou gentilmente.

"Eu sinto Muito!" Harry deixou escapar.

Voldemort estava confuso agora, em que diabos Harry poderia se arrepender? Ele não havia feito nada de errado.

"Por que você está arrependido, Harry?" Voldemort perguntou.

"Me desculpe por não ter feito café da manhã, e fugindo! Mas a comida parecia tão gostosa e eu queria, mas eu sei que não tenho permissão!" Ele disse com pressa, ele estava tão perturbado que seu centeio era especialmente aparente.

"O que você quer dizer" não permitido "?" Voldemort questionou-se alarmado.

"Quero dizer, é uma regra! Se eu não cozinhando, eu não como". Harry declarou com tanta convicção que não havia dúvida de que a criança acreditava.

"Harry olha para mim". Voldemort comandou gentilmente. Harry imediatamente obedeceu, e Voldemort olhou nos olhos de Harry. "Legilimens" Ele incitou.

As imagens do abuso de Dursley voaram por ele e de repente ele entendeu por que seu filho acreditava que ele não tinha permissão para comer.

Apesar de estar com raiva, ele conseguiu falar sem raiva na voz dele. "Harry, as regras desta casa são diferentes. Vamos passar por cima deles depois do café da manhã, o que você vai comer". Ele disse com firmeza.

Harry ergueu o olhar com olhos verdes e largos através de óculos tortuosos, talvez seu novo pai fosse realmente legal, talvez ele não estivesse malicioso gritando com ele na cozinha, Harry sorriu um pouco e se levantou, sua barriga resmungou, ele realmente estava com fome.

De volta à mesa, Harry comeu rapidamente, tão rapidamente que Voldemort precisou dizer-lhe para diminuir a velocidade com medo de engasgar assegurando ao menino que ele não levaria a comida. Severus observou seu irmão em fascínio e teve que ser repreendido para comer seu café da manhã

Após o café da manhã, Voldemort levou seus dois filhos para a sala.

"Agora, meninos, haverá algumas regras para a casa que são novas para você". Voldemort começou.

"Regra um, se você se comportar mal, você será punido, mas apenas com uma base, time-out, ou se você é especialmente impertinente, uma palmada. Nunca vou reter o alimento de você, ou trancá-lo no armário. você entende, Harry? "

Harry parecia com os olhos arregalados "Realmente jura, verdade verdadeira papai?" Harry perguntou, saltando um pouco, além da parte da palmada, não parecia tão ruim assim.

"Sim, foi muito errado que os Dursleys te trancassem no armário e retivessem alimentos de você. Isso não acontecerá aqui". Voldemort disse com firmeza.

Severus olhou para o irmão, um pouco triste quando percebeu como ele deveria ter sofrido em sua casa anterior. As punições que seu pai mencionou não pareciam tão ruins, exceto a parte das palmadas. Ele odiava palmadas!

Mamãe tinha espancado uma vez quando ele tinha cinco anos e ele pensou que sua mãe tinha chorado ainda mais que ele quando ela golpeou seu bum nu com a mão dela. Mas ele nunca mais jogou com o caldeirão da mãe sem a sua ajuda.

"Regra dois, não haverá luta entre vocês dois".

Ambos os meninos assentiram, tendo um irmão era novo para eles, os dois meninos tinham sido apenas filhos unicos e solitários, bem, Harry tinha Dudley, mas isso realmente não contava que ele não pensava. Ter alguém com quem brincar pode ser bom.

"Regra três, você deve ouvir o adulto responsável. Isso significa que se eu tiver uma babá cuidar de você, você deve ouvi-los como se fossem eu".

"Eu não preciso de uma babá!" Severus disse cruzando seus braços desafiadoramente

"Jovem, você é apenas dez ainda muito para jovens para serem deixados sozinhos. Além disso, é principalmente por causa de Harry".

"Não bebê!" Harry protestou.

"Harry, você pode não ser um bebê, mas você definitivamente precisa de uma babá. Sete é jovem demais para ficar sozinho".

"Eu não!" Harry enrubesceu o nariz pensando em Miss Figg, ela tinha todos aqueles gatos fedidos e ele odiava ir lá.

"Marvolo ... Eu observaria meu tom se eu fosse você".

Harry afundou na almofada do sofá. "Sim Papa." Ele disse mansamente

Harry olhou para seu pai com curiosidade: "Por que você me chama de" Marvolo "? Ele perguntou.

"Seu verdadeiro nome é Marvolo Salazar Slytherin. Eu sei que você prefere 'Harry', então, se você se comportar, eu chamarei você de Harry."

"Meu nome é Harry!" Exclamou Harry.

Voldemort suspirou, algumas coisas não tinham idade.

"Marvolo ..." Voldemort disse em um tom de advertência. "Eu disse-lhe que eu te chamaria de Harry se você se comportasse".

Harry assentiu com a cabeça, mas havia um calafrio distinto no rosto dele e ele murmurou algo que parecia suspeito como "você chupa" sob sua respiração

Voldemort levantou seu filho e rapidamente o rodou e pousou um golpe afiado no fundo sobre seu pijama. Virando o menino para encará-lo, ele disse. "É melhor ver o sua atitude garotinho, ou você pode se encontrar por algum tempo na esquina".

Harry gritou suas mãos voltando para cobrir a área ofendida enquanto ele balançava a cabeça rapidamente em afirmação silenciosa

Voldemort sorriu para o filho, agora contrito, e disse. "Bem, agora que temos as regras em linha reta, e sobre nós jogamos um jogo de gobstones?"

Harry olhou com curiosidade. "O que é 'gobstones'?"

Voldemort e Severus então procederam a preencher Harry nas maravilhas dos jogos de bruxas.

Gobstones foi muito divertido, mas um pouco confuso. O snap explosivo foi realmente excitante para jogar, porque você nunca soube se você conseguiria o cartão explodindo, e você ficaria no limite até que fosse passado.

Harry assistiu com admiração quando os pedaços do xadrez do mago se moviam sob a direção de seu pai e irmão. Mas o jogo favorito de Harry era "rápido", era um jogo onde você precisava pegar tantos os pomo no tempo permitido, poderia ser um jogo de jogador único ou multijogador, então, enquanto Voldemort e Severus estavam ocupados com o bruxo do jogo xadrez, Harry jogou rápido. Os pomo não eram tão rápidos, nem podiam voar tão alto quanto o pomo de ouro de Quidditch, mas Harry ainda adorava o desafio.

O dia foi bastante bem depois que Harry perseguiu os pomo apanhando-os com uma habilidade que seu pai não podia acreditar e quando Severus venceu Voldemort pela quarta vez no xadrez Voldemort declarou a hora do almoço. Eles tiveram um bom almoço quieto seguido por uma aula de vôo, Voldemort estava emocionado por encontrar os dois filhos para serem naturais numa vassoura e o pequeno Harry estava tão entusiasmado com a perspectiva.

Voldemort estava bastante satisfeito com seus meninos e decidiu que eles eram muito mais fáceis de lidar com suas idades atuais e ele estava repensando seriamente, dando-lhes o antídoto quando estava pronto em algumas semanas, que foi até o jantar.

Eles estavam tendo a torta de batata recheada de carne, uma das favoritas de Voldemort. Severus estava rindo de uma piada que Harry contou quando ele parou e congelou a aparência do jantar

Severus olhou para a comida como se quisesse colocar o prato em chamas. "Não gosto disso, eu não vou comê-lo!" Severus exclamou empurrando o prato para longe.

"É perfeitamente bom alimento Severus e você vai comê-lo". Voldemort disse empurrando o prato de volta na frente do seu mais velho.

"NÃO NÃO EU NÃO VOU!" Severus gritou em cima de seus pulmões pegando o prato e jogando-o na parede. A placa quebrou e carne e purê de batatas cobriram o papel de parede de outra forma limpo.

Voldemort ficou atordoado com a exibição que seu filho estava fazendo. Ao longo do dia, Severus tinha sido uma criança agradável, muito agradável. Esta birra que ele estava jogando não era nada como o Severus de alguns minutos atrás. Reunindo sua inteligência, Voldemort fechou a distância entre ele e Severus. Virando o garoto, ele pousou três golpes ardentes.

"Vá para o seu quarto e espere por mim lá". Voldemort comandou.

Severus gritou arqueando suas costas tentando tirar o fundo dele das palmadas, gemeu e engoliu em seco antes de correr para o quarto dele.

Harry tinha pulado o som do prato quebrando e agora ele se sentou lá de olhos arregalados assistindo seu pai e irmão.

Quando Severus estava fora da sala, Voldemort sentou-se para comer o jantar "Harry coma". ele instruiu

"Por favor, não espanque Severus papai". Harry disse seus olhos amplo e suplicante

Com um suspiro, Voldemort olhou para o filho mais novo. "Eu tenho que Harry, Severus foi muito impertinente".

Harry franziu a testa e enrugou o nariz dele fazendo com que seus óculos deslizassem um pouco, ele rapidamente os empurrou de volta antes de terminarem no jantar.

"Mas papai, eu não quero que você o espanque".

"Sinto muito, Harry não se importa com o que você nem Severus quer. O que ele precisa é uma boa palmada para lembrá-lo de não ser tão impertinente". Voldemort explicou.

Voldemort não podia acreditar na compaixão que o pequeno menino tinha pedido por seu irmão como se ele estivesse implorando para sair de uma palmada dele.

O jantar terminou rapidamente e silenciosamente sem mais eventos. Harry periodicamente, tristemente, olhou para a porta que Severus tinha deixado e depois olhou para o pai com olhos suplicantes. Voldemort ficou firme em sua determinação. Severus era impertinente e precisava ser espancado, era tudo o que havia para isso.

Depois que o jantar terminou, Voledmort olhou para o filho mais novo. "Por que você não vai jogar pombos rápidos na sala de recreação? Eu irei juntar você mais tarde".

"Não, papai, você está dando uma palmada Severuth e eu não quero que você!" Harry balbuciou

"Eu já lhe disse que Severus precisa de uma palmada, Harry se você continuar a discutir, você pode se encontrar em um tempo no canto. Você quer um tempo no canto?" Voldemort perguntou severamente.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça freneticamente, o cabelo preto que voa sobre seus óculos tornando-o torto.

"Eu não pensei, agora, por favor, vá jogar na sala de recreação". Voldemort instrui

Harry soltou um pequeno suspiro antes de correr para a sala de recreação, ele podia ouvir seu pai chamando atrás dele para não correr na casa e imediatamente desacelerou.

Voldemort abriu a porta, não sabia o que esperar, o que ele achou era o pequeno garoto sentado com as pernas cruzadas na cama, os braços cruzados sobre o peito e o lábio inferior afundou todo o caminho

Invertidamente, Voldemort não pôde deixar de sorrir para as travesuras de seu filho. Mas ele manteve um rosto severo quando ele se virou para o filho. "Estou muito desapontado com você, Severus. Você quer me dizer sobre o que se tratava?"

"Nuh, uh!" Severus disse, balançando a cabeça.

Voldemort sentou-se em uma das cadeiras da mesa que ele havia retirado. "Muito bem, venha aqui e leve o seu fundo". Ele ordenou.

A cabeça de Severus ergueu-se, com olhos suplicantes, exclamou. "Não! Por favor! Eu não quero uma palmada!"

"O que você quer não tem nenhuma importancia, o que você precisa é uma boa palmada. Se eu tiver que fazer você vir até mim, você será um pequeno garoto muito triste". Voldemort advertiu

Severus se irritou com isso, ele não era um pequeno garoto! Severus afastou sua indignação, ele tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar. Como o bem-estar do seu fundo!

"Por favor, papai, eu serei bem! Eu nunca mais farei isso de novo!" Ele implorou

Voldmart fixou seu filho com um olhar "Você vem aqui agora", ele exigiu

Severus sacudiu a cabeça. "Não por favor!"

Voldemort levantou um dedo "Um ..."

Severus pisou os pés com frustração, por que seu pai não estava escutando? "Desculpe! Prometo não voltar a fazê-lo!"

Voldemort marca outro dedo "Dois ... se eu chegar a" três "pequeno, você vai se arrepender.

Severus choramingou, mas permaneceu enraizado em seu lugar, ele já estava arrependido. Em um último esforço de parar a palmada, ele olhou para o pai com os olhos de cachorrinho. "Pleeaasse?"

"Três", ele declarou antes de levantar e agarrar Severus pelo braço e puxá-lo de volta para a cadeira

"Não, nenhum pai! Por favor, desculpe!" Severus gritou, mesmo quando foi puxado pelo colo do pai.

"Não é tão triste quanto você está prestes a ser". Voldemort disse, enquanto tirava as calças e as cuecas do filho.

"Nooo Você não pode, não nu, não!" Severus se moveu e se contorceu.

"Sim, nus, os meninos impertinentes são espancados diretamente em seus fundos nus". Voldemort lecionou, antes de colocar a mão no fundo descoberto abaixo dele.

Severus se contorceu e torceu quando seu pai abaixou a mão a um ritmo furioso. Ele não conseguiu evitar que suas pernas retrocedessem com cada golpe. Não demorou muito para começar a chorar. Grandes lágrimas gordas escorreram pelo rosto quando ele gritou o fogo que estava construindo em seu traseiro.

Voldemort pagou uma atenção atrevida à cor do fundo do filho, tornando-se rosa escuro e vermelho rosado.

Voldemort decidiu que agora era um bom momento para lidar com a desobediência de seu filho. Convocando um chinelo do outro lado da sala, ele esperou que os soluços de seu filho diminuíssem antes de continuar.

Voldemort acariciou o chinelo contra o fundo flamejante de seu filho para informá-lo sobre a mudança de implementos. Severus ergueu a cabeça para ver o que agora estava tocando seu bumbum.

"Não! Não o chinelo! Desculpe!" Severus gritou.

Severus nunca tinha o chinelo antes, mas um garoto de sua classe tinha e ele e ouviu falar sobre isso para alguns amigos não parecia agradável e ele sabia que doía mais do que a mão do pai e a mão de seu pai machucaram muito.

"Sim, vou usar o chinelo, se você tivesse vindo quando lhe disseram que você teria recebido apenas uma palmada de mão, agora você receberá uma boa dose do chinelo". Voldemort respondeu severamente

"Não, papai! Não faça, não mais! Eu vou ficar bem e escute agora, por favor, papai não!" Severus chorou seu fundo já machucou tanto e ele realmente teve medo de ser golpeado com o chinelo.

"Você receberá um golpe por cada ano da sua vida, dez golpes em todos". Voldemort disse com firmeza.

"Você não lança birras SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Você não joga e quebra as coisas. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Você não vai me desobedecer! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! VOCÊ ENTENDE?"

"Sim!" Severus soluçou. Seu fundo era uma bola de dor flamejante. Ele estava manco no colo de seu pai, soluçando demais e rezando para que as surras acabassem.

"Boa." Voldemort disse e aterrou a última chinelada SMACK!

Ele então jogou o chinelo através da sala e juntou o menino chorando em seus braços. Balançando o menino suavemente, ele cantou suavemente em voz baixa.

Severus chorou, ele chorou pela dor, ele chorou para deixar as emoções que estavam acumulando desde que sua mãe havia morrido, mas acima de tudo ele chorava porque desejava tão desesperadamente a mãe de volta.

"Eu quero minha mãe!" Ele disse entre os soluços.

A realização atingiu forte em Voldemort. A refeição favorita de Eileen foi a torta de batata com carne, na verdade, foi por causa dela que se tornou um dos seus favoritos. Ver a refeição deve ter lembrado Severus de sua mãe. Voldemort rapidamente fez a matemática em sua cabeça, Severo deve ter dez anos quando Eileen morreu. A dor e a perda ainda devem ser frescas com a criança. Segurando o filho mais perto ele esfregou círculos gentis nas costas do menino e falou calmamente.

"Shhh, também sinto falta dela. Estou aqui para você". Ele repetiu esse mantra uma e outra vez, até que os soluços de Severo diminuíram e sua respiração se afastou e ele adormeceu. Olhando para o filho, Voldemort sentiu uma onda de tristeza no que poderia ter sido. Voldemort levantou o menino e colocou-o em sua cama. Com uma onda de sua varinha, as roupas do menino tornaram-se pijamas. Inclinou-se para colocar o filho e o beijou gentilmente em sua testa. A criança adormecida nem sequer se agitou, e Voldemort apagou as luzes antes de sair do quarto.

Voldemort então dirigiu-se para a sala de recreação para passar o tempo com seu filho mais novo. O tempo de brincar de Voldemort com Harry levantou seu coração pesado. Ele observou com espanto quando seu filho demonstrou mais uma vez as habilidades que o tornaram um candidato nato. Com agilidade e precisão que pareciam muito além de seus anos, Harry conseguiu pegar uma quantidade recorde de pomo. Voldemort bateu palmas e elogiou seu filho, e Harry corou com os elogios. Ele estava tão inutilizado com eles, que nunca tinha sido louvado por nada em sua vida. Quando ele contou a seu pai, ele estava um pouco assustado com a raiva de seu pai. Ele relaxou, no entanto, quando seu pai lhe disse que não estava com raiva dele.

Depois que Harry terminou de brincar de pomo rápido, ele arrastou o pai para a mesa de xadrez. Ele tinha ficado fascinado com as peças em movimento e queria tentar a si mesmo. Voldemort apenas riu com o entusiasmo desse filho e cumpriu seu pedido. Depois de uma rápida explicação das regras do jogo, Harry fez sua primeira jogada. Vinte minutos depois, Harry encontrou-se completamente derrotado, embora ele mal percebesse quando seus olhos caíam.

Voldemort percebeu isso e riu. "Eu acho que você precisa estar na cama." Ele disse gentilmente.

"Não com sono". Harry declarou com um bocejo.

Voldemort moveu sua rainha, levando o cavaleiro de Harry. "cheque mate. Venha aqui Harry, vamos levá-lo para a cama."

Harry franziu o cenho e fez uma jogada louca de correr de seu pai e Voldemort deu perseguição. Depois de finalmente pegar Harry, que Voldemort jurou que era mais difícil pegar um pomo, ele o recolheu em seus braços.

Harry descansou a cabeça no ombro de seu pai e seus braços pequenos cercaram o pescoço de Voldemort. Apesar de todo o protesto, Harry estava realmente cansado Esta era a primeira vez que o pai o tinha levado. Com um suspiro de conteúdo, Harry fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

Quando Voldemort alcançou a cama de Harry, ele não ficou surpreso ao descobrir que o menino já estava dormindo. Tinha sido um longo dia, e todos começaram cedo. Transfigurando a roupa do menino em pijama, colocou Harry dentro. Escovando as longas franja do menino, ele arrancou os óculos do garoto do nariz dele e os colocou no suporte da cama. O rosto de Harry era tão inocente e pacífico, que Voldemort não podia deixar de sorrir.

Examinando rapidamente Severus, que ainda estava dormindo, colocou um beijo na cabeça de cada menino e apagou as luzes no quarto, exceto pelo direito no meio de ambos, adormecidos antes de sair da sala.

OOOOoooOOOOooooOOOoOooo

Voldemort sentou-se na sua grande poltrona estofada em frente ao fogo, um copo de whisky na mão direita de Nagini no colo, a mão esquerda viajando vagarosamente para cima e para baixo em suas escalas enquanto transmitia os detalhes do longo e um pouco estressante dia dele ao familiar.

"Sssssim criançasss pode ssssser um punhado" Ela sussurrou de volta em acordo quando ela se enroscou em torno do braço direito de Voldemort colando a cabeça no copo, meio cheio de líquido âmbar, ela jogou a língua para fora com gosto, depois dessa história, até ela precisava um cinto rígido.

A lareira ficou verde antes de a cabeça de seu comensal que é curador aparecer.

"Mestre, eu encontrei a curandeira-infantil que me pediu" – informou ele – "ela não tem ligação com Dumbledore e sua ordem, esta na Inglaterra a poucos meses, e é excelente, muito bem recomendada."

"Otimo marque com ela uma consulta domiciliar para amanhã de manhã." - respondeu.

"Sim meu senhor" - disse o comensal rapidamente antes de desligar a camada de fluor.

Um grito alto vindo do quarto dos meninos assustou Voldemort, fazendo com que ele pulasse e derrama-se sua bebida e, acidentalmente, envia-se Nagini voando pela sala para aterrissar com um baque, quase que faltando bater na parede mais distante.

Silibando com desagrado pelo Mestre que ignorou a cobra irritada em favor de verificar seus filhos. Ele não podia imaginar o que causaria que eles estivessem em perigo, já que nenhuma das suas infermarias havia desaparecido.

Ao entrar no quarto, o que ele viu fez com que ele desejasse uma câmera. Severus acordou com grito de Harry e agora estava sentado na cama de seu irmão mais novos, abraçando-o, balançando e sussurrando garantias em seu ouvido, como Severus conseguia se lembrar de sua mãe fazendo quando estava com medo.

Severus ergueu os olhos quando ouviu o pai entrar.

"Ele teve um sonho ruim". Ele explicou, respondendo a pergunta que ele tinha certeza de que seu pai perguntaria.

Entrando no quarto, Voldemort aproximou-se e arrancou o filho dos braços de seu mais velhos, com o filho com olhos rasgados antes de se sentar na cama ao lado de Severus com Harry no colo.

"Shhh, está tudo bem. Papai está aqui". Voldemort disse gentilmente. Ele balançou o menino e depois cantarolou a velha canção de ninar em voz baixa.

"Papai?" Sua voz tremia.

"Sim, estou aqui Harry". Voldemort disse calmamente.

"Eu tive esse sonho novamente. Sonhei com uma luz verde e uma voz de riso. Ouvi uma mulher gritar. Eu - eu estou com medo de papai". Com isso, Harry enterrou o rosto no peito de seu pai.

Voldemort percebeu que era ele quem causara dor no pequeno menino. O pesadelo de seu filho era o tempo que Voldemort tentara matá-lo.

Voldemort segurou seu pequeno garoto tremendo apertando, algo parecido com um tijolo de chumbo estava em seu estômago, que era um novo sentimento, ele nunca sentiu isso antes, poderia ser, ele sentiu-se Voldemort ... culpado?


	6. Chapter 6 - Babá

Na manhã seguinte antes de os meninos acordarem Voldemort fez questão de receber e conversar com a curandeira-infantil, assim como sondar sua mente com legismencia para ter certeza de que ela não tem absolutamente nenhuma ligação com Dumbledore ou sua ordem.

"Bom dia sou a curandeira Marescotti" disse a jovem bruxa a sua frente, com um leve sotaque.

"Sou o Lord Sonserin" disse Voldemort preferindo que a moça não soubesse sua real identidade.

"Então senhor Sonserin, o curandeiro Yvorr disse q se tratava de uma situação delicada e que não me podia ceder mais detalhes" disse a curandeira.

"Meus filhos que só recuperei a pouco tempo sofreram um acidente de poção que os tornou crianças" disse ele explicando o mais basicamente possível.

"Você quer que eu análise se eles podem ficar como crianças sem ser prejudicados é isso?" Perguntou a curandeira.

"Também meu curandeiro não está treinado para cuidar de crianças, então ele só fez os exames básicos para ter certeza de que nada de urgente existia, porém me recomendou procurar um especialista e é por isso que você está aqui." Disse ele se levantando "As crianças acabam de acordar, então por favor queira me acompanhar vou levá-la ao quarto deles."

No quarto ele encontrou Severus sentado em sua cama com carinha de sono e a cama de Harry porém estava vazia.

Vendo a dúvida no rosto do pai Severus disse "Ele tá no banheiro papai." E depois olhou curioso para a moça ao lado do seu pai. "Quem é ela?" Perguntou apontando.

"Severus não aponte, é rude." Disse repreendendo o filho, quando seu mais novo saia do banheiro.

"Essa é a curandeira Marescotti" disse apresentando para os meninos que só fizeram se encolher na cama. "Ela veio ver vocês."

"Mais papai nos fomos bonzinhos!" Exclamou Harry que estava completamente escondido de baixo das cobertas.

"Mas eu não vim porque você não foi bonzinho, por que você acha isso?" Perguntou ela se ajoelhando perto da cama do menino assustado.

"O tio Varon disse q se eu fosse mal ele me levaria ao hospital e os médicos colocariam agulhar em mim. Mais eu juro que fui bonzinho!" Disse ainda sem sair de baixo das cobertas.

"Ei eu não vou por agulhas em você, nem no seu irmão." Disse se sentando na cama e redimensionando sua bolsa que se encontrava encolhida. "Eu não tenho agulhas mas tenho uma coisa muito legal, ela me permite ouvir seu coração, se eu deixar você ouvir o meu você me deixa ouvir o seu?" Perguntou para a criança que já não se escondia completamente.

"Posso ouvir o do papai?" Perguntou a criança curiosa.

"Pode!" Foi Voldemort que respondeu ao filho, dirigindo-se para a cama onde a pequena criança se encontrava.

"Viu seu pai disse que pode, então eu vou precisar que você se sente" disse ela calmamente para não assustar a criança "seu pai vai sentar do seu lado" ela se aproximou mais da criança "e aposto que ele não deixara nada te fazer mau" sussurrou no ouvido do pequenino e fofo menino que estava agora sentado na sua frente.

"Como você ouve o coração de alguém" perguntou Harry curioso.

"Com esse estetoscópio" disse ela mostrando o aparelho trouxa.

"Por que você usa um equipamento trouxa?" perguntou Voldemort desconfiado.

"Crianças tem núcleos mágicos instáveis, eles ainda não tem controle e sua magia esta em formação, então usar magia demais pode ser mais prejudicial do que benéfico." explicou "você quer ouvir o coração do papai primeiro?" perguntou se voltando para a criança e estendendo o estetoscópio.

"Sim!" exclamou feliz Harry, enquanto a curandeira ajeitava o aparelho nele e explicava como usar. Enquanto uma criança se divertia com o pai, ela se aproximou da outra criança que estava muito quieta na outra cama.

"Você também não quer ouvir?" Perguntou notando os olhos tristes e o modo como o menino se afastava dela.

"Não gosto de curandeiros."

"Posso saber por que?" perguntou sem se aproximar mais da criança mais velha, para não angustiá-lo.

"Vocês não salvaram a minha mãe" respondeu.

"Os curandeiros nem sempre podem salvar todos, mesmo com a magia, e sei que doi, doi perder uma pessoa que você ama, doi ainda mais se for um pai, você se sente desamparado, perdido e sozinho" disse se aproximando e sentando na cama "doi mesmo depois de muito tempo, vai doer sempre que algo acontecer e você quiser contar para ela, quando você quiser concelhos, abraços ou simplesmente colo."

"Como você sabe disso?"

"Porque perdi meus pais aos 15 anos" respondeu ao menino "seu pai não quer perder você como perdeu sua mãe, então me pediu para examiná-los" disse se levantando "que tal nos juntarmos a fara do seu irmão?" disse estendendo a mão, e Severus aceitou.

Ela o levou para a cama em que a outra criança estava e mostrava ao pai como ouvir seu coração, ela reparou que ele havia colocado uma ala de privacidade, para que a conversa que teve com a criança mais velha não fosse escutada pela mais nova.

OOOOooooOOOOooooooOOOoOOOooOoooo

De vota ao escritorio

"Como eles estão?" perguntou voldemort assim que se acomodaram no escritorio.

"Severus esta bem fisicamente falando. Tem algumais vacinas que estão atrasadas, mas nada que não seja de facil resolução." disse entregando a ele uma folha de pergaminho com as vacinas "como pode ver essas sao as vacinas que ele já tomou e as respecitvas datas, essas três estão atrasadas e essas duas ele deve tomar depois de fazer 11 anos e antes de começar a escola." entregando outro pergaminho ela disse "nesse se encontra o resultado dos exames tanto trouxa quanto bruxo, ele esta com a vitamina D baixa mais nada que não possa ser resolvido facilmente. Eu não sei mas assumo que essa falta de vitamina se de por falta dele tomar sol, seria bom que os meninos fizessem alguma atividade ao ar livre pelo menos 3 vezes na semana, quando eles forem brinca ao sol deve ter o cudado de passar a poção para evitar queimaduras solares eles tem uma pele muito clara, então deve senpre tomar esse cuidado."

"E Marvolo?"

"Ele esta desnutrido e levemente desidratado, sua historia medica mostra muitos ossos quebrados e restalrados com magia, isso as vezes pode acontecer se a criança tiver a insensibilidade congênita à dor, que faria com q ele se machuca-se e nem se desse conta, mas não é o caso eu o testei." ela entregou a ele varias folhas de pergminho " todos esses pergaminhos mostram tudo o que eu encontrei, a desnutrição as fraturas, e os sinais de espancamento, as fraturas foram curadas por sua magia, eu fechei doto ferimento que encontrei, esse creme de cicatrizes" disse deixando sobre a mesa um frasco com a poção cicatrizante "deve ser aplicado de duas em duas horas, até amanhã não deve restar sinais do que a criança passou " ela fez uma pausa "a desnutrição é um pouco mais grave e tera que ser tratada com poções nutritiva infantil, acho que podemos começar com duas doses por dia uma antes do cafe-da-manhã e outra antes do jantar" ela colocou outro frasco em cima da mesa esse bem maior que o primeiro " essa poção ao contrario da para adultos ele não deve tomar o frasco inteiro você dara um colher em cada horario prescrito" ela deu uma pausa antes de continuar " quando conversamos mais cedo você me pediu para analisar a posibilidade de as crianças ficarem assim, da minha analise o unico ingrediente que eles entraram em contato e que pode ser minimamente prejudicial é os ovos de fadas, mais eles podem ser neutralizados com uma mistura de bezoar com Asfódelo, que deve ser injetada direto na corente sanguinia das crianças" ela respirou fundo antes de continuar " As vacinas de Marvolo estão estremamente desatualizadas, essas três ele nao tomou a primeira dose mais esta proximo da data da segunda então podemos esperar e dar nessa data, essas duas são doses unicas e ele deve tomar logo, assim como a primeira dose da variola-de-dragão, ele não deve ficar sem essas vacinas por muito tempo. Você pode leva-los ao St. Mungus, pedir para o seu curandeiro para aplica-las em casa ou podemos marcar um horario para que eu mesma aplique".

"Vamos marcar um horario, as crianças já a conhecem e não ficaram assustadas novamente".

"Ok. posso vir na segunda que vem, no fim da tarde." disse se levantando " foi um prazer conhece-los Sr. Sonserin" disse antes de sair pela rede de fluor.

OOOOooooOOOooooOOOooo

Lucius Malfoy desabou no sofá em frente ao fogo na mansão de Malfoy. Ele beliscou a ponte do nariz e fechou os olhos contra a dor que morava lá.

Seus cabelos de platina ficaram presos em todas as direções, derramando a fita verde que, em um ponto, segurava tudo de forma limpa. Suas vestes, uma vez limpas, nítidas, arrumadas e recém-passadas, agora estavam enrugadas, amarradas, desnudas e sujas.

Convocando um elfo da casa, ele ordenou um tiro duplo de whisky de fogo nas rochas e esperou com impaciência para o duende nervoso trazê-lo.

Abaixando a bebida de uma só vez, ele ordenou um segundo do mesmo e depois um terceiro.

Os nervos dele foram completamente disparados. Quem teria pensado que dois meninos se tornariam mais assustadores para ele, então, o próprio Lord das Trevas? Eles foram realmente, verdadeiramente e literalmente, os filhos do mal! Na próxima vez que o Lord das Trevas lhe disse para ser baba, ele tomaria aquele Avada Kadavera em vez disso!

OoOoOoOo

"Vocês dois se comportam com o tio Lue. Eu vou no laboratório trabalhando em uma poção, não me perturbe a menos que seja uma emergência real". Voldemort disse a eles que a última parte dirigia mais para o Malfoy, em seguida, os meninos que, apesar de tentarem manter uma máscara de indiferença, pareciam ter ficado felizes com a baba.

Obtendo um coro de sim senhores (e meu senhor) ele se desculpou da sala e foi ao laboratório de poções.

Como seu mestre em poções era agora apenas uma criança de dez anos e incapaz de preparar o antídoto, ele tinha que pocurar por conta propria e também preparar o injetavel para neutralizar as assas de fada, ele não confiava em ninguém com o trabalho.

No momento em que seu pai estava fora da vista, Severus e Harry trocaram olhares antes que ambos se voltassem para Malfoy com sorrisos gêmeos que prometiam problemas.

Lucius engoliu em tom audível com a aparência de um cervo sendo caçado por uma matilha de lobisomens selvagens.

"Ei tio Luuueee!" Harry disse com uma voz suplicantemente doce.

"Sim, Pot... Harry?" Malfoy disse corrigindo-se rapidamente.

"Por que o céu é azul?" Harry perguntou. Desde que ele descobriu que as questões não eram proibidas como tinham sido no Dursleys, "por que" se tornou sua nova palavra favorita.

"Eu não conheço Harry". Malfoy respondeu.

"Por que não?" Harry perguntou.

"Eles não ensinam informações tão inúteis em Hogwarts". Chegou a resposta.

"Por quê?" Harry perguntou. Isso rapidamente se tornou o jogo favorito de Harry e ele dirigiu Goyle, que certamente não era o cara mais brilhante, a distração com ele na noite anterior, quando ele ficou sozinho com o menino por apenas dez minutos, enquanto Voldemort levou Severus em um montar na nova vassoura, um dos muitos brinquedos e, assim, ele recebeu Goyle e pediu-lhe que ficasse de olho em Harry para que ele pudesse ensinar a Severus a trabalhar a nova vassoura muito mais rápida.

"Porque há coisas muito mais importantes para aprender". Lucius respondeu tomando uma respiração profunda e calmante para que ele não fosse o pirralho.

"Mas por que?"

Oh, querido Merlin, tenha piedade, Lucius rezou.

OoOoOoOo

Harry riu sob a pilha de cobertores de almofadas e almofadas de sofá que ele e Severus haviam transformado em um forte improvisado. Ele e Severus estavam lá agora, escondendo-se do tio Lue, que tentava freneticamente colocar todas as coisas de volta para onde pertenciam. No entanto, toda vez que ele colocava algo e alcançou outra coisa, a primeira coisa que ele colocou de volta desapareceu de volta para a pilha no chão.

Malfoy pegou outro travesseiro e colocou-o de volta na cadeira de onde tinha vindo antes de chegar ao redor para pegar outro. Quando ele se aproximou, uma pequena mão se afastou da estrutura e pegou o primeiro para trás e a pilha de travesseiros emitiu outra risada.

"É o bastante!" Malfoy criticou, ele realmente tentou ser paciente, ele nunca teria deixado Draco fugir com a metade do que ele estava deixando esses pequenos monstros fugir, e com razão, ele escolheu o que ele fez com seu próprio filho, ele sabia, no entanto, que se ele fosse menos, então totalmente paciente com esses pirralhos particulares, ele provavelmente sofreria danos cerebrais pela quantidade de tempo que o senhor das trevas o segurava sob o Cruciatus.

"Venha aqui agora e limpe essa bagunça!" - perguntou Lucius.

"Não!" veio a voz abafada debaixo da pilha.

"Não me faça entrar lá depois de você! Venha agora!"

"Não!" Desta vez, o outro garoto negou o comando.

"Tudo bem, eu entro". Lucius declarou.

Abaixando as mãos e os joelhos, percorreu o pequeno espaço nas almofadas do sofá que era a base do forte. Quando ele rastejou de um lado, os meninos rapidamente correram o outro e, uma vez que Lucius estava completamente dentro, ambos os meninos pularam no topo, esmagando Malfoy debaixo das montanhas dos travesseiros e dos seus pequenos corpos.

Doce Circe, concede-lhe o autocontrole para não matar os meninos, ele rezou.

OoOoOoOo

Severus e Harry correram com espadas de plástico em uma luta épica de espadas. Suas espadas colidiram repetidas vezes com o pedaço vazio de plástico que atingia o plástico e a cabeça de Lucius latejava no tempo com os sons enquanto os meninos empurravam e se separavam da sala.

Ele se afundou na poltrona cheia de relva que ele havia entrado em colapso nos momentos anteriores, pelo menos eles o deixavam em paz e não faziam bagunça total.

Assim que ele completou esse pensamento, ele ouviu um forte * CRASH * seguido do som de quebrar cerâmica e um coro de "Uh oh"

Bem, isso não deu certo agora, agora?

Ele se levantou da cadeira e fechou os olhos antes de se virar, como se não visse o que acontecesse atrás dele significaria que não aconteceu.

"Veja o que você fez!" Severus exclamou.

"Eu não fiz isso, você derrubou!" Harry respondeu

"Você me empurrou!"

"Nao fiz!"

"Fez sim!"

"Nao fiz!"

"Fez..."

"SUFICIENTE!" Malfoy trovejou fazendo com que ambos os meninos pulular

e para a luta imediatamente. Era evidente que o que alguma vez quebrou não seria consertado por ele simplesmente querendo que sim e ele simplesmente não pudesse levar as brigas. Abrindo os olhos, ele podia ver a pequena planta em vaso que uma vez residira em uma prateleira de olho na caixa do livro estava agora quebrada, a sujeira no antigo tapete de creme limpo.

Magnifico Salazar Sonserin, por favor me dê força, ele rezou.

OoOoOoOoOo

Lucius abaixou a cabeça quando Harry aproximou-se, pensou a um quarto da sua vassoura quase decapitá-lo. Lucius aspirou a ser muitas coisas, mas tornar-se membro dos caçadores sem cabeça não era um deles.

Com um ligeiro sotaque, ele levantou-se a tempo de ter Severus acertado no batente quando ele perseguiu Harry e o snitch que eles tiveram, contra suas ordens libertadas na sala. Malfoy voou para trás e pousou com uma forte batida dolorida diretamente em seu traseiro.

"Desculpe o tio Lue". Severus disse, embora ele não tenha sonhado pelo menos um pouco, enquanto ele continuava a voar depois de Harry.

Pegando-se do chão, ele se virou para gritar com os pirralhos.

"Meninos! Eu disse que não voava na ..." Ele abaixou novamente quando os meninos fizeram seu circuito ao redor da sala e voltaram para ele.

"Casa!" Ele terminou.

Harry e Severus o ignoraram enquanto perseguiam o snitch, o que parecia menos satisfeito em ter sido liberado dentro da casa e estava começando a bater em paredes que voavam através de prateleiras de brinquedos batendo no chão e fazendo uma bagunça geral.

Apressando-se para a janela, Lucius abriu-a e atirou-se felizmente seguido de Harry e Severus.

Malfoy assistiu os incômodos, os três passaram pela janela e tentaram fechá-lo e trancá-lo atrás deles.

Santa Helga Hufflepuff me concede paciência, Lucius rezou.

OoOoOoOo

"Eu não gosto de salada de ovo!" Severus protestou pressionando o sanduíche ofensivo com um pequeno dedo magro.

"É o que você perguntou a Squeaker quando chegou a tomar seu pedido para o almoço". Lucius apontou como se aquela lógica fosse susceptível de fazer com que a criança comesse algo que, aparentemente, não desejava.

"Bem, eu mudei de idéia". Severus declarou.

"Enquanto isso pode ser o caso, você ainda vai comer seu almoço". Lucius disse apontando para o sanduíche, cujo conteúdo, graças ao pequeno dedo insistente de Severus, onde agora estavam mais na placa, eles estavam entre as duas fatias de pão.

"Eu não vou". Severus insistiu "e você não pode me fazer". Ele acrescentou por uma boa medida, apenas o tio Lue saberia, caso o homem estivesse sob uma espécie de noção equivocada de que ele poderia.

"Severus, não vou discutir com você". Lucius quase rosnou.

"Boa." Severus disse, então foi resolvido. Ele afastou o prato de distância dele e cruzou os braços.

"Eu disse que comeu seu almoço". Lucius repetiu.

"Não."

"Agora Severus".

"Eu pensei que você não iria discutir comigo". Severus apontou.

Harry que estava tentando ficar muito quieto e comer sua manteiga de amendoim e sanduíche de aperto sem entrar em mais problemas não poderia ajudar uma pequena risadinha.

Lucius olhou para o céu.

Rewana Ravenclaw me dá orientação, ele rezou.

OoOoOoOo

"Harry fique quieto ou vou chamar um elfo da casa para fazer isso ..." Lucius ameaçou enquanto tentava mais uma vez limpar o doce roxo do rosto de Harry com uma flanela molhada. Harry por algum motivo se recusou a permitir que Mitzy o limpasse após o almoço exigindo que o tio Lue fizesse isso. Lucius assumiu que o menino que agora estava aprendendo que a magia estava com medo de pequenas criaturas feias.

No entanto, agora que Lucius estava realmente tentando limpar o menino, que parecia ter mais confusão em seu rosto e mãos, ele conseguiu realmente entrar em sua boca, a criança estava novamente agitada e afastando a mão de Malfoy toda vez que ele tentava Aproxime-se da flanela.

Na verdade, Harry não tinha medo das diminutas criaturas cinzentas, mas ele não queria ser limpo, ele odiava ter seu rosto limpo com a flanela molhada e ele não viu por que importava se ele queria andar por aí revestido de geléia de uva . Ele tinha certeza se ele exigia que o tio Lue fizesse isso, o homem se recusaria e ele ficaria sozinho para brincar de uva e tudo. Não funcionou assim e os sete anos agora estavam se arrependendo de sua decisão, o tio Lue parecia irritado.

Voldemort não havia dado a Malfoy liberdade para punir os meninos, mas ele não o proibiu, no entanto, Lucius estava relutante em fazer qualquer coisa sobre sua má conduta, para que Voldemort não desaprovasse. No entanto, sua palma estava com carinho para bater um dos pequenos pirralhos e, se eles continuassem com isso, ele só poderia ter que tomar o que sempre Voldemort deveria decidir fazer o reprovado se ele desaprovasasse.

"Eu não quero isso". Harry se queixou de tirar a mão novamente enquanto se afundava para limpar seu rosto pegajoso, pegando geléia por toda a manga do Malfoy, enquanto transferia as pequenas mãos pegajosas para a roupa cara.

"Eu não me importo com o que você quer, eu preciso limpar o rosto e as mãos ou você vai pegar geléia por toda a casa e tenho certeza de que isso faria com que seu pai se aproximasse". Advertiu Lucius.

Harry pareceu contemplar isso por um momento e por um segundo Lucius pensou que tinha funcionado e que a criança ficaria imóvel e se deixaria limpar.

Harry acalmou-se e olhou para Lucius que se aproximou para esfregar o rosto de novo, Harry se afastou da mão, agachou-o rapidamente, ele esticou o pescoço dele e puxou o braço de Malfoy antes de fazer uma pausa para ele correr tão rápido quanto as pernas pequenas o levariam como Lucius uivou de dor.

Ao enrolar a manga de suas vestes, ele olhou para o braço, lá na pele pálida, uma marca vermelha e roxa ligeiramente machucada na forma da boca de Harry Potter.

Respirando profundamente, ele se afastou depois que a flanela do menino ainda estava em mãos.

Grande Godric Gryffindor me deixou bravo neste dia, Lucius rezou ao perceber que ele acabara de acabar com os fundadores para rezar. A ironia que ele havia orado para Godric Gryffindor de todos os feiticeiros não foi perdida em Malfoy enquanto ele perseguia o grande pirralho da Gryffindor.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Pronto? Sentado. Agora!"

Harry e Severus desceram os longos corrimãos sinuosos, ambas as crianças estavam rindo de prazer, já que quase alcançaram velocidades vertiginosas. Foi quase tão divertido quanto andar de vassoura!

"Crianças parem neste instante! É muito perigoso e você - oomph!" A advertência de Lucius foi interrompida pelo impacto de Harry que voara do corimão para o peito dele.

Lucius respirou fundo, assim como ele estava recuperando o vento, dois rostos pequenos apareceram em seu campo de visão.

"Tio Lue? Você está bem?" Harry perguntou, preocupação genuína em sua voz.

Severus o cutucou. "Eu não acho que ele está morto ainda, Harry, então não se preocupe". Severus consolou seu irmãozinho.

Lucius rapidamente levantou-se. "É isso! Vocês dois estão tomando uma soneca antes do jantar!" Ele declarou.

Instantaneamente, vozes de protesto encheram os ouvidos.

"Sonecas são para bebês!"

"Eu não quero uma soneca!"

"Basta! Você vai tirar uma soneca. Fim da discussão". Lucius disse com firmeza.

Ambos os meninos pareciam amotinados e gritaram em uníssono um alto "NÃO!"

A paciência muito cansada de Lucius falou sobre isso. Virando cada garoto, ele pousou um golpe firme em cada fundo. "Você vai me ouvir!"

Severus e Harry ambos se viraram rapidamente para enfrentar Lucius, com as mãos nos fundos para esfregar a picada.

"Agora, você vai tirar sua soneca!"

Severus estava prestes a protestar, quando uma inspiração inspirou o rosto. Apertando a boca do irmão, ele rapidamente sussurrou algo na orelha de Harry. Afastando a boca de Harry, os dois compartilharam um olhar.

Uh, oh, isso não foi bom para Lucius.

"Tio Lue, você está certo, eu estou realmente cansada, acho que vou tirar uma soneca". Harry disse com uma voz inocente.

As esperanças de Lucius levantadas, talvez ele pudesse conseguir alguma paz?

"Mas eu não consigo dormir sem meu ursinho de pelúcia. É na sala de recreação, você vai buscá-lo para mim?" Harry perguntou em uma voz "manteiga não vai derreter na minha boca".

Lucius era muito exaltado para se importar, ou dizer ao garoto para conseguir isso, tudo o que importava era que ele poderia ter um par de horas sem brincadeiras.

"Vá se preparar para a sua soneca, eu vou te trazer seu urso, Harry". Lucius prometeu.

Ambos os meninos correram para o quarto compartilhado.

Com um suspiro, Lucius foi buscar o brinquedo recheado do filho de seu mestre, depois dirigiu-se ao quarto dos meninos.

Ele esperava encontrar dois meninos preparando-se para uma soneca, o que ele não esperava era o balde cheio de água que caiu sobre sua cabeça com um brincalhão! Mais do que um pouco atordoado, ele tropeçou na sala, tropeçando por um longo comprimento de corda que não conseguiu ver através do balde em sua cabeça. Ele caiu até que ele se abaixou em suas costas, derrubando o vento dele e o balde de sua cabeça. Em seu estado atordoado, ele quase não registrou quando Severus amarrou seus pés e Harry amarrou suas pernas. Ele nem teve tempo de lutar antes que o casal juntasse seus membros encadernados e os amarrasse, deixando o patriarca de Malfoy assaltado no meio do quarto do menino.

"Eu acho que ele mantém sua varinha lá dentro" Harry diz que apontando para a bengala com o punho de prata esterlina Severus assentiu com a cabeça e passou a arrancar a bengala da mão do atado, então puxou o topo do topo revelando a varinha, ele sorriu conspiradoramente para Harry.

OoOoOoOoOo

Voldemort suspirou enquanto colocava o frasco para injectáveis. Ele não estava mais perto de encontrar uma cura do que quando começou. Voldemort brincou com a idéia de simplesmente deixar as coisas como eram. Harry era definitivamente mais fácil de lidar em sua versão de sete anos de idade, do que seu eu normal de catorze anos. E Severus. Que mudança! Quem teria imaginado que a criança brilhante e feliz poderia crescer em um homem tão frio e amargo?

Se ele pudesse, ele os deixaria como estavam, mas ainda estava decidindo. Apesar do que a Curandeira disse. Pode haver alguns efeitos secundários adversos, eles podem continuar a ficar mais jovens, ou um dos ingredientes alem das assas de fadas pode danificar seus corpos, havia todos os tipos de possibilidades.

Seus filhos ... Foi um sentimento maravilhoso saber que seus filhos estavam vivos e bem. Foi especialmente satisfatório quando ele "reivindicou" Severus como seu filho. O nome 'Snape' tinha ruminado nele desde que descobriu que Severus era seu filho, depois da descoberta que ele nunca mais chamou de 'Snape'. Com a cerimônia de "reivindicação", ele conseguiu reconhecer Severus como o filho primogênito pelo sangue. Era uma cerimônia originalmente utilizada para adotar bastardos na família e torná-los herdeiro. Voldemort escolheu um novo nome para Severus, ele permitiu que o menino mantivesse seu primeiro nome, não havia motivo para mudar isso, mas seu segundo nome e sobrenome precisavam ser mudados. Voldemort nunca permitiria que seu filho continuasse sendo nomeado depois de um trouxa! O sobrenome era óbvio, embora, Voldemort reivindicasse seu nome como título, ele deu o nome de seu antepassado a sua prole. Foi Severus que silenciosamente falou para sugerir "Prince" como seu segundo nome. Voldemort sorriu tristemente pelo lembrete de Eileen, mas aprovou a escolha de seu filho, pelo sangue ele era um "Príncipe" de qualquer maneira.

Voldemort percebeu que estava olhando o mesmo frasco para os últimos cinco minutos. Balançando a cabeça, ele decidiu que uma pausa estava em ordem. Ele se levantou em busca da sala de jantar, talvez ele não tivesse faltado jantar com seus filhos.

Alcançando a sala de jantar, Voldemort ficou surpreso ao descobrir que não havia ocupantes.

"Meeper!" Ele chamou.

Pop! "Sim, mestre senhor?" O duende da casa perguntou.

"Meus filhos comeram um jantar cedo? Onde estão eles?" Ele perguntou.

"Senhor mestre! Jovens mestre! Ainda não vieram jantar! Eles ainda estam no quarto deles!" O elfo da casa afiou.

Voldemort franziu a testa, o tempo de brincar foi bom, mas não deve deixar que interfira com as refeições. Despedindo o elfo domestico, Voldemort foi procurar sua prole.

Alcançando a sala, ele esperava que o casal jogasse um jogo, talvez com Lucius jogando também. Então ele não estava completamente preparado para o que ele achou.

Deitado no meio do chão, Lucius estava ferrado e amordaçado. Severus estava desenhando em seu rosto enquanto Harry acenava com a varinha de Lucius. De vez em quando produzindo faíscas de várias cores ou mudaria o cabelo, a pele ou as vestes de Lucius com uma cor diferente.

Para não mencionar o fato de que vários travesseiros haviam sido transformados em animais de fazenda, um macaco pendurado nos sconces, um chimpanzé sentou-se no chão na cabeça de Lucius pegando as longas costas de cabelos coloridos que trocavam aleatoriamente para piolhos e havia uma cabra murmurando felizmente, espalhada na cama de Severus

"Severus Prince Slytherin! Solte esse marcador! Marvolo Salazar Slytherin! Me dê essa varinha neste instante!" Voldemort comandou.

Ambos os meninos imediatamente cumpriram. Eles viraram-se para encarar seu pai e engoliram com a expressão irritada em seu rosto.

"Marvolo, venha para esse canto. Severus você vai para aquele. Ambos você colocou o nariz na parede e mantê-lo lá!" Voldemort ordenou a indicação para cada canto.

Severus e Harry ambos correram para os cantos atribuídos, não querendo enfrentar a ira de seu pai.

Voldemort virou-se para o Lucius, que tinha os cabelos cor de rosa, um marcador de preenchimento completo e o bigode do bigode, o big black marcando as sobrancelhas desenhadas sobre os reais e o goatee. Suas vestes estavam manchadas de sujeira e o que parecia geléia de uva e tinha um pedaço grande mordido da manga de onde a cabra, tendo ficado entediada com o edredom comido, começou a tomar um lanche. Com uma onda de sua varinha baniu as cordas, os animais e a mordaça.

Lucius levantou-se e depois virou-se para Voldemort, ele imediatamente se prostrou.

"Meu Senhor." Ele disse.

"Diga-me tudo o que meus filhos já fizeram hoje". Voldemort comandou com calma, com apenas uma leve inclinação de raiva, embora ao dar uma boa olhada no homem, ele poderia imaginar algo do que tinha acontecido naquele dia.

Ambos os meninos se mudaram desconfortavelmente quando sua babá relatou seus crimes ao pai, tudo desde o improvisado jogo de quadribol na casa até a espada lutando contra a falta de cooperação durante o almoço e tudo antes e depois. Eles não podiam ver o rosto ou a reação de seus pais, pois não se atrevem a se virar do canto, mas nenhum deles teve que vê-lo para saber que ele não era um homem feliz.

Lucius, por outro lado, ficou emocionado. Talvez os pirralhos recebessem o que estava chegando a eles.

Voldemort ouviu Lucius, crescendo cada vez mais irritado pelo momento. Quando Lucius terminou, Voldemort não conseguiu abalar a sensação de que faltava algo.

"Lucius, olhe para mim". Voldemort ordenou. Lucius imediatamente obedeceu.

"Legilimens". Voldemort foi incitado. As imagens do dia voavam, confirmando as palavras de Lucius, mas havia mais e as poucas coisas que Lucius não mencionara deixaram Voldemort furioso.

"Lucius, vamos sair da sala". Voldemort sugeriu em um tom que não deixava espaço para discussão.

Quando eles estavam saindo da sala, Voldemort voltou-se para seus filhos e disse. "Não se atreva a mover uma polegada de seus cantos".

"Sim Papa." Os pares coraram muito preocupado com o bem-estar de seus fundos para desobedecer.

Quando Voldemort saiu da sala, Harry começou a escolher na parede do seu canto e falou com seu irmão com uma pequena voz preocupada.

"Papai é realmente louco, hein Severuss?" Harry disse enquanto se contorceu nervosamente em seu canto.

"Maneira de apontar o óbvio Harry! Agora, shh, você vai nos colocar em mais problemas". Severus disse.

"Nuh uh eu não sou, não tenho fermento na esquina, e ele não disse para ficar quieto". Harry apontou.

Severus bufou, ele pensou que ele era o único que explorava as lacunas.

"Bem, eu disse, fique quieto, estamos com problemas suficientes e não precisamos que ele fique mais louco por causa de suas conversas inábil".

"Eu não sou inábil!" Harry exclamou, mas ficou calado, pelo menos por um momento antes de dar uma nova forma.

"Ei, Severuss?" Ele disse

"O que Harry". Severus perguntou com um suspiro exasperado.

"O que é inabil?"

Severus revirou os olhos e bateu a cabeça na esquina.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Uma vez que Voldemort e Lucius saíram da sala, Voldemort virou-se para a sala e lançou um feitiço de silêncio.

Então ele se virou para Lucius. "Eu vi que você os deixou sair da casa sozinhos. Por meio de uma janela sangrenta em vassouras, não menos! Lucius, você me decepciona, eu esperava que você lidasse com dois filhos melhor do que você". Voldemort disse.

Lucius ficou tensa porque sabia o que aconteceria a seguir.

"Crucio!" Voldemort incitou, e Lucius caiu no chão, contorcendo-se de agonia.

Voldemort segurou por um minuto e depois cancelou o feitiço. Fracamente, Lucius levantou-se e prostrou-se até Voldemort.

"Meu Senhor, peço desculpa. Eu farei melhor na próxima". Lucius disse, mesmo quando ele rezava para que não houvesse na próxima vez.

"Sim você irá." Voldemort concordou. "Ah e mais uma coisa, Lucius".

"Sim, meu senhor?" Lucius olhou interrogativamente.

"Crucio!" Voldemort foi incontestado novamente, e dessa vez manteve-o por quase cinco minutos.

"Você nunca dará um dedo aos meus filhos!" Voldemort declarou ao Lucius que ainda se contorcia.

"Sim, sim, meu senhor". Lucius respondeu tremendo.

"Bom, você é demitido". Voldemort acenou bruscamente para o empregado.

Lucius levantou-se, e meio tropeçou, meio caminhando até o ponto de aparição.

Voldemort observou Lucius partir com um sorriso satisfeito, ele então apagou aquele sorriso do rosto e se virou para entrar na sala.

Ele ficou feliz em notar que os meninos o obedeceram e não se moveram de seus cantos.

Voldemort tirou uma cadeira e sentou-se nele, ele então chamou seus filhos para ele. Obedientemente, Harry e Severus foram para o lado do pai.

"Estou muito desapontado com vocês dois". Voldemort disse severamente, fazendo com que ambos os meninos olhassem para a vergonha. Voldemort então procedeu a palestra de seus filhos sobre cada um dos maus erros.

"Eu não posso acreditar que vocês dois jogariam quidditch na casa quando você sabe que voar é um jogo fora do lado, e escorregando para baixo dos corrimões? Isso é tão perigoso! Severus quando você pede algo para o almoço, você o come, você não faça um incômodo fora de si mesmo, Harry, quando você estiver com geleia sobre você, você vai se permitir limpar e você sabe melhor depois morder. Você certamente não da banhos de baude de água nas suas babás, você não as amarra e desenhe sobre eles e você nunca tocará uma varinha sem permissão! "

Quando ele terminou, duas crianças muito contritas estavam estudando seus pés e se contorcendo sob o olhar de seu pai.

"Desculpe, papai". Cada um disse.

"Sim, mas não tão triste como você vai ser. Vocês dois vão ter uma palmada, e uma boa dose do chinelo. Severus, você é o primeiro, venha aqui e desnudou seu fundo e deite no meu colo. Marvolo, vá sentar na cama e aguarde sua vez. Voldemort comandou severamente.

Ambos os meninos protestaram.

"Por favor, não nos espanque, papai!"

"Desculpe! Não vou fazer novamente!"

"Não, eu disse a vocês dois que se comportaram e você não fez". Voldemort declarou.

"Mas papai nós nos comportamos!" Severus insistiu.

"Você chama a amarrar o Tio Lue e desenhar em seu rosto se comportando?" Voldemort questionou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Sim, está se comportando ... simplesmente não se comporta bem". Severus tentou, se alguma vez alguém que pudesse se livrar de coisas com semântica era Severus.

No entanto, Voldemort não tinha nada disso e ele fixou seu sábio filho com um olhar fulminante e segurou um dedo. "Um ... eu vou contar, e se você não fizer o que lhe disseram quando chego em três, você terá uma sessão com a escova de cabelo".

"Do-" Voldemort nem sequer terminou de dizer 'dois' antes que Severus se precipitasse ao seu lado, tentando freneticamente desfazer suas calças. Harry tinha corrido para a cama, com os olhos arregalados e com medo de sua vez.

Invertidamente, Voldemort sorriu, que mudança de seus filhos geralmente obstinados! Quando Severus terminou de descobrir o fundo, ele deitou sobre o colo do pai, o fundo exposto se agitando em antecipação.

Ele não precisou esperar muito, Voldemort não desperdiçou nada ao colocar sua mão no pequeno fundo virado para cima.

"Ow!" Severus gritou quando o primeiro o surpreendeu. Ele então mordeu o lábio para evitar qualquer outro som. Seu irmão estava assistindo, e ele não queria se parecer com um bebê!

O fundo de Severus mudou de branco, rosa e para vermelho rosado. Ele já não se importou em parecer um bebê, seu fundo estava em chamas e ele estava gritando em cada golpe! Ele se contorceu, retorcido e chutou os pés, mas ele não conseguiu escapar da mão firme de seu pai de impactar seu fundo rapidamente avermelhado.

Quando o fundo de Severus era uma tonalidade aceitável de vermelho, Voldemort tirou a varinha e conjurou um chinelo.

Tapando o chinelo no fundo flamejante, Voldemort esperou que seu filho se acalma um pouco antes de falar. "Você foi muito impertinente, Severus. Você receberá dez swats com o chinelo, um golpe por cada ano de sua vida".

"Não! Papai! Por favor, desculpe!" Severus gritou entre soluços. Ele se lembrou do chinelo de sua última palmada e tinha sofrido tanto que nunca mais queria.

Voldemort ignorou o argumento de seu filho, e trouxe o chinelo para baixo no fundo vermelho já brilhante de seu filho.

Severus uivou enquanto o chinelo mesquinho fazia contato com seu fundo já flamejante, sentia-se como se estivesse sentado em brasas, como o fogo ficou mais quente e quente.

"Você vai ouvir o adulto no comando! SWAT! SWAT! Você não vai dar-lhes um tempo difícil! SWAT! SWAT! Você sabe melhor, então, para andar na vassoura na casa. SWAT! SWAT! Ou para dar um problema ao Tio Lue sobre uma refeição que você pediu para o SWAT! Isso é uma desculpa apenas por causar maldade e eu não terei isso. SWAT! Eu esperava que você fosse um exemplo para o seu irmão! SWAT! SWAT! " Voldemort lecionou, enquanto colocava as pancadas no fundo do filho.

Severus mentiu diretamente sobre o colo do pai, soluçando fortemente o inferno que era o seu fundo. Ele estava completamente seguro de que ele nunca mais se sentaria. Ele quase não percebeu quando seu pai parou de espancá-lo e continuou a gritar sua dor.

Voldemort juntou o menino soluçando em seus braços e abaixou-o suavemente até que seus soluços diminuíram. Quando os soluços duros de Severus haviam diminuído o tempo para chorar suave e a respiração ocasional, Voldemort levantou o menino e ajudou-o a ajeitar a roupa.

"Sente-se em sua cama, enquanto lido com seu irmão". Voldemort disse suavemente, mas com um tom firme.

Severus fez uma careta. "Eu devo sentar?" Ele perguntou.

Voldemort riu. "Você pode deitar no seu estômago, se desejar".

Severus assentiu e foi deitar-se, virou-se para encarar a parede. Ele realmente não queria ver seu irmão ser espancado.

Harry observou toda a troca com os olhos arregalados. Ele nunca viu ninguém ser espancado antes, e nunca tinha sido espancado antes.

Voldemort virou-se para o filho mais novo. "Sua vez, Marvolo. Venha aqui e descubra o seu fundo e deite sobre o meu colo. Você NÃO quer me fazer vir e pegar você". Voldemort advertiu.

Harry engoliu em seco e se moveu para obedecer. Mesmo quando ele estava caminhando até seu pai, ele olhou para cima com olhos suplicantes. "Por favor, papai! Desculpe. Por favooor?"

Voldemort ficou impassível com o argumento de seu filho. "Sim, você vai se arrepender, agora venha aqui".

Com resignação, Harry voltou relutantemente para o pai e fez o que lhe disseram.

Com um suspiro, Voldemort examinou o pequeno fundo virado para cima. Ele realmente odiava fazer isso, mas o menino tinha que aprender.

Assim que Harry estava situado, Voldemort rapidamente colocou a mão no pequeno fundo virado para cima.

Harry chorou quando a mão dura de seu pai fez contato com seu bumbum macio. Enquanto seu pai continuava a bater em um ritmo acelerado, Harry encontrou-se chutando e agitando e praticamente nadando no colo do pai. Mas em vão, ele não conseguiu escapar do fogo que estava construindo em seus quartos traseiros. Seu pai o tinha firmemente pressionado sobre o colo.

Não demorou muito para que o fundo de Harry alcançasse um vermelho brilhante, ele estava soluçando demais e rezando para que as surras acabassem. Voldemort esperou que seu filho se acalma antes de tocar o chinelo no fundo do filho.

Sentindo a mudança em implementos, Harry ergueu a cabeça para ver. "Nãoooo! Por favooor Papaaaai!" Ele implorou.

Voldemort imitou suas palavras para Severus quando falou. "Você foi muito impertinente, Marvolo. Você receberá sete swats com chinelo, um golpe por cada ano de sua vida".

Com isso, ele trouxe o chinelo para baixo no pequeno fundo virado para cima.

Voldemort intercalou as pancadas com a sua palestra. "Você vai obedecer o adulto responsável! SWAT! SWAT! Você não vai jogar com varinhas, morder ou voar sua vassoura pela casa. SWAT! SWAT! Você não vai amarrar seu tio Lue ou qualquer outra babá! SWAT! SWAT! Isso é entendido, jovem? Ele questionou.

Harry mentiu sobre o colo de seus pais, chorando forte. "Sim Papaiii!" Ele respondeu.

"Boa!" Voldemort disse, e entregou um último SWAT!

Com isso, Voldemort baniu o chinelo. Ele então juntou seu filho soluçando em seus braços. Agarrando o menino, ele o balançou e cantarolou uma canção de ninar em voz baixa. Logo, os soluços de Harry diminuíram e ele adormeceu. Voldemort puxou as calças e a cueca da criança, e o menino nem sequer mexeu. Voldemort levou o filho mais novo para a cama e colocou-o sobre o estômago. Depois de transfigurar a roupa do menino em pijama, ele se virou para o filho mais velho.

Severus estava observando seu pai desde que a foda havia terminado. Quando o pai se virou para ele e transfigurou suas roupas para ser um pijama, ele olhou com curiosidade.

"Por que vocês dois não fazem uma pequena soneca antes do jantar?" Voldemort disse que não era realmente uma pergunta.

Severus estava prestes a protestar, quando seu pai acariciou seu fundo dolorido, gentilmente avisando. Severus engoliu em seco, mas em vez de deitar sua cabeça no travesseiro, ele se levantou de joelhos (não havia como ele estava rolando sobre o seu fundo bem picado) e segurou seus braços para o pai, ele não se importou se parecia um bebê, seu irmão estava dormindo de qualquer jeito e não havia necessidade de fingir que não precisava do conforto de ser mantido, seu tempo de abraçamento tinha sido bastante cortado pela necessidade de seu pai para lidar com Harry, deixando Severus sentindo-se carente e sim não querendo enganar, Seu fundo doía algo horrível e bem, ele só queria ser mantido.

Voldemort sentiu um puxão em seu coração e se inclinou para levantar o mais velho antes de se sentar na cama, com o garoto no colo dele, ele fez o mesmo para Severus como ele tinha feito para Harry, cantarolando a canção de ninar e balançando-a suavemente.

Severus deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro de conteúdo quando acariciou o calor e o conforto do peito de seu pai e fechou os olhos, talvez uma soneca fosse uma boa idéia depois de tudo.


End file.
